


I'll do it all for you in time

by fondlelarry



Series: The Beauty and the Beast [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Human!Harry, Human!Liam, Human!Niall, Hybrid!Zayn, Hybrids, M/M, Niall is hardly in this story at all, Stupid Feelings, hybrid!louis, mentions of childabuse, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlelarry/pseuds/fondlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where most hybrids and humans wants nothing to do with each other, Harry is mesmerized with hybrids, and Louis would do just about anything to be human. human!Harry/hybrid!Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll do it all for you in time

**Author's Note:**

> Well this only took forever
> 
> No but really, I am sooo sorry for the time this has taken!!!!!!   
> I hope the length of it makes up for it a bit? :)   
> (and that is was worth the wait)
> 
>  
> 
> Tittle is obviously stolen from Lego House by Ed Sheeran

Those ten days passes rather slowly for Harry.   
  
Being back home without Louis is boring, dreadfully so, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself besides taking all the extra sifts he gets at work.   
He’s extremely glad he got to come back to the store, cause he has no idea what he’d be doing all day if he didn’t at least have that.   
  
  
They do text a lot, and they call every night to say goodnight, and they skype almost once a day as well, his mum and Louis’ family often dropping in to say hi.   
  
  
It’s scary to miss him this much already, to be this dependent on him, simply because he knows it will be much harder when school starts if Louis gets into that uni.   
  
With it being Harry’s last year of high school and Louis’ first of uni, they’ll both have a lot school work, that they’ll actually have to work properly on, and having a long distance boyfriend doesn’t quite fit into that.   
  
  
Louis says he misses him too though, every night when they lie in bed and talk silently about their days.   
It’s kinda stupid, really, how they can text so much, and still have something to tell each other at night.   
  
  
They’ve gotten into somewhat of a routine. They talk for fifteen minutes or so, and then it dies down, little by little, till they just lie there listening to each other breathe.   
When they start to drift off, they silently say ‘ _miss you_ ’ and ‘ _wish you were here_ ’ and then they fall asleep, phones still connected.   
  
  
  
  
  
Louis still haven’t heard anything from the uni on day nine.   
  
“So I’m just gonna take the bus down to you, and when I find a place to stay, whether that’s a dorm room at the uni or a small flat close to you, mum and dad will drive my stuff down there.” He tells Harry over skype.   
  
Harry nods in agreement, and then Daisy pops into the screen, complaining about Phoebe being mean about something that had to do with a game they’re playing.   
  
Louis eventually have to go solve the issues the twins have, so they say bye and then _see you tomorrow_ , and Harry doesn’t really stop smiling for the rest of the day.   
  
  
  
  
  
He wakes up at 8 am, and he tries desperately to fall back asleep.   
He wants to sleep the day away, so that Louis will be here quicker, but he knows there’s no use.   
  
  
He eventually takes a long shower, dragging it out till his skin start to prune properly, and then he watches telly and eats two bowls of cereal.   
  
He can’t really concentrate on the show though, his mind drifting to Louis constantly.  
  
He rubs his hands over his face and picks up his phone, it’s 9.25 which means that Louis is not even halfway into the first bus ride.   
  
  
He send Louis a quick message, asking how the trip is going, but he doesn’t expect an answer.   
  
  
Harry’s mum is at work, her shift ending at 6, and then she’ll come and pick up Harry, so that they can meet Louis at the bus stop together.   
  
His original plan was to clean up a bit, his room in particular, before Louis came, but due to extreme boredom, he did that yesterday.   
  
  
  
After half an hour of pretty much just walking around the house doing nothing, he calls up the hybrid nursery wing at the hospital and asks if he can come volunteer.   
They tell him it’s not that much to do, but he’s always welcome to come help anyway, so he quickly gathers his wallet, keys and phone and heads to the bus station.   
  
  
  
  
They weren’t lying; there really isn’t much to do.   
  
There’s only two babies there, both a few days old, but none of them needs that much care, and there are two nurses working.   
  
Harry finds his mum and asks if he can help anywhere else, but apparently the whole children’s ward of the hospital is quiet today, and two nurses were even sent home because there was nothing to do.   
  
His mum is busy though, watching a twelve year old that has some kind of disease which makes it necessary for her to have a nurse by her side 24/7.   
  
  
In the end, he just stays at the nursery, reading boring magazines he’s looked through several times before.   
  
  
It’s nearly an hour later when there’s a soft knock on the door, and a police officer walks in with a small bundle in his arm.   
  
Harry immediately perks up, both excited to see a new baby and a bit worried, because they usually leave the babies with a nurse at the reception who then brings it to the nursery.   
  
  
“Bit of a fighter, this one.” He says with a sad smile.   
Martha, one of the head nurses walks over to him and takes the baby, gasping when she looks down at it.   
  
“Oh, poor darling..” she mumbles with a sigh. “What happened to her?”   
  
“We’re still working on the details, but it obviously wasn’t done by a professional. There’s some papers to fill out regarding surgery’s and such..” The policeman nods towards the door, so Martha beckons Harry over and gently places the girl in his arms.   
  
  
His heart literally stops for a second when he sees her.   
  
Where her soft, tiny ears are supposed to be, there are instead two large white bandages, both soaked through with blood.   
  
It wasn’t done professionally, the policeman had said, which mean that some sick, twisted human being saw this beautiful girl and tried to cut her ears off to make her ‘normal’.   
  
Her tail.   
  
He can’t feel anything through the blanket, but he bets it’s gone as well, and just the thought of it makes him gag.   
  
He forces it down though, trying to stay quiet as she is sleeping, and he doesn’t want her to wake up to a world of pain, even though she’s probably, hopefully, on some kind of painkillers.   
  
  
He just keeps her cradled in his arms, focusing on how peaceful she looks, as he waits for Martha to come back.   
  
  
  
It takes a few minutes, but she finally returns, a doctor following right behind.   
  
Martha tries to take the girl away from him, but she starts whimpering, so she stops immediately and asks Harry to follow them instead.   
  
  
They walk down the hall and then take the elevator one floor up, till what Harry knows is the children ICU,  and a few doors down into a small room.   
  
The doctor walks inside, but Martha stops, placing her hand gently on Harry’s bicep.   
  
“I think I should take her from here Harry, she has pretty nasty wounds, and you probably don’t want to se it.” She raises her hands, ready to take the girl, but Harry automatically pulls her closer to his own body.   
  
“Is she on painkillers?” He asks, and Martha shakes her head.   
“She screamed and cried till she passed out from exhaustion.” She says sadly, which makes Harry’s heart ache even more.   
  
“I- I want to go in, can I?”   
“That really isn’t a good idea, nor do you actually work here and-” She gently fits her hand between the girls body and Harry’s arm, but she starts whimpering again, clearly on the edge of waking up.   
  
“She’s gonna wake up anyway, we’re gonna have to turn her around to properly examine her, it’s inevitable.” She looks at him, and then sighs, letting her arms drop.   
  
“Okay, you can come in, but you can’t touch her when the bandages are off, no matter how much she cries, okay?” Harry nods, determined to keep her peaceful as long as possible, and he barely registers the ’and no throwing up please’ that is added just before she opens the door.    
  
  
  
The doctor gives Harry a curious look, but remains silent as Harry walks up to the small examination-table.   
  
“Just lie her down gently.” He says softly, and Harry nods, walking over and placing her on the soft blanket at the table.   
  
She whimpers right away, her arms moving a bit, but she stays asleep, and Harry let’s out a relived breath.   
  
  
The doctor opens the blanket that has previously been wrapped around her, revealing nothing but a yellow t-shirt, a few sizes to big, and a diaper.   
  
The t-shirt has a big white and brown flower across the chest, and underneath someone has written ’sorry’ with a black marker, as if that makes anything better.  
  
  
  
Harry moves back as Martha steps forward with a tray with creams and bandages and different tools on.    
  
She uses a weird pair of tweezers to remove the now blood-soaked bandages from the girl’s head, and the girl wakes up screaming, as they have gotten stuck in the wound.  
  
  
There’s blood, and a lot of it, some dried, some bright and fresh.   
  
What’s even worse though, is the black around the edges of her cut of ears, and it takes Harry all of five seconds to realize that it’s actually burnt skin.   
  
  
The smell is worse than the sight though, burnt flesh and blood mixed in the most gut wrenching stench, and Harry has to turn away and pinch his nose because _fuck_.   
  
  
But he can only turn away for so long, as her screams gets impossibly louder, and, Harry _knows_ she’s in safe hands, but still, he just has to check.   
  
  
They’re putting some kinda cream on her ears, probably something to make the bleeding stop or to soothe the burnt skin, something to _help_ , but it still makes him want to gather her up in his arms and walk away.   
  
Martha quickly wraps her up in bandages, while the doctor inserts a needle in her arm,  probably to give her some much needed pain medication, and soon enough, her screams die down to hoarse sobs and whimpers.   
  
  
  
The diaper change is much worse.   
  
The wound’s not wrapped up, so there’s a lot of blood there, which, yeah, he figured, but there’s a huge open wound where her precious soft tail should be, and it’s a mess of blood and flesh, and then her tail bone sticking out an inch, and it’s all topped of with black patches here and there.   
  
This time, Harry literally has to swallow down the bile in his throat.   
  
  
Her whimpers increase again, as they put some cream on that wound as well, followed by three different bandages.   
  
“We’re gonna have to do a skin transplant for her tail.” the doctor says, and Martha nods.   
“For the ears.. I don’t think there’s much we can do, she probably has blood in her ear canals, so we’ll check and rinse them out if she does, cut of the burnt skin, obviously, and then keep up with bandages, and hope that it heals properly.”   
Martha nods again, as she puts on a clean diaper.  
  
“Just change her bandages every hour for now, and give her morphine only when she needs it. I’ll come by later and check on her. We’ll schedule a surgery then.”   
  
  
  
“Aren’t you gonna check her ears right away? Wont it be harder to clean if it dries in there?” Harry asks as soon as the doctors out the door.   
  
“Her wounds are too fresh for us to start rinsing them now, it’ll just reopen the crust and cause her pain. We’ll fix it before we start the skin transplant tomorrow, it might be a bit more difficult, but she’ll get a higher dose of pain medication, so it wont hurt as much.”   
  
“Oh. Okay.”   
  
“Would you mind staying here with her while I find some clean clothes for her to wear?” Harry shakes his head no, as he walks over to the girl and puts a hand on her belly, rubbing it in careful circles.  
  
  
She’s still making small noises, sighs and whimpers, but Harry figures it’s better to let her lie there till she’s dressed, instead of take her up only to put her down in a few minutes.   
  
  
He talks to her instead, just small encouragements as he waits for Martha to return.   
  
  
“Here, put this on her will you, I got paged so I gotta go see to it, but just bring her back down in the nursery when you‘re done.”   
  
She’s throws the clothes at him and is out the door before Harry can really respond, but it’s not like he minds anyway.   
  
“Alright sweetie, lets get some proper clothes on you, yeah?”   
  
  
Changing her is easy, she pretty much just lies there, looking up at him with lazy half-focused eyes, as Harry talks as soothingly as he can.   
  
He’s careful pulling the white pantyhose over her diaper, and up, and avoids the bandages as best he can as he pulls the red dress over her head.   
  
He realizes, at one point, that she might not be able to hear at all, with the blood that is probably clogging up her ear canals, and the bandages on top of that, but he just swallows down the lump in his throat and chooses not to focus on that.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

They’re ten minutes late to picking up Louis, because Harry was feeding the girl, and he didn’t want to put her down till she was all calm and satisfied.   
  
  
When they _do_ get there, Louis is sitting on the curb, waiting.   
  
They pull up right beside him, and Harry jumps out and throws himself into Louis’ arms.   
Louis spins him around twice, laughing and then puts him down and kisses him, deep and thorough.   
  
They don’t stop till his mum honks, which make a blush spread up both their cheeks, but they can see she’s smiling though.   
  
  
They both get in the back, and Harry takes the middle seat, so he can intertwine his fingers with Louis’ on one hand while using the other to pet at his tail.   
  
Louis presses a chaste kiss to his neck, and then leans his head on his shoulder and they sit like that, in silence, the entire ride home.    
  
  
They’re ordering in dinner, so he drags Louis up to his room, to have some alone time, before the food gets there.   
  
  
During the ten days Harry was home, he and his mum has bought a new bed for Harry, a small double one, so he can actually have Louis in his room, instead of them taking up the guest room.   
  
  
The first thing Louis does is taking a leap and landing on his back on the bed with a huge grin. 

“I approve.” He says brightly, and Harry laughs, before crawling up his body.   
  


He stops when they’re nose to nose, holds himself up as he kisses him softly.   
  
“How are your ribs?” He asks, sneaking his hand under Louis’ shirt and spreading it wide over them.

“All good, only a bit tender now and then.”  
  
“Good” he says, putting all his weight on Louis now, but keeping his hand where it is.   
  
  
They make out for a while, but Harry eventually pulls away when it get’s a bit to heated, because having a boner while eating dinner with his mum isn’t exactly appropriate.   
  
  
  
  
The three of them watch a movie while they eat, Harry and Louis curled up together, and then they go to get ready for bed, even though it’s barely ten thirty.   
  
  
“I went to the hospital today.” Harry says, Louis’ curled into him in bed, his head resting on Harry’s chest. 

“To visit your mum?” 

“Helped out in the nursery.” He traces Louis’ soft ear as he answers, wondering what color the girls’ would’ve been. 

  
“There was a new girl there today. Someone had cut of her ears and tail.” Harry says after a small pause.

“How?”

“Dunno. But she was bleeding, and in lots of pain. And they had tried to burn her wounds to make it stop or something.”   
  


“But she’ll survive, yeah?” 

“Yeah. But-”

“And she wont remember. That’s good.” 

“Off course it is but-” 

“And she wont have balance issues or anything when she grows up either, because she’ll never learn how it is with a tail.”   
  
  
Harry moves, trying to get Louis at eye level, but he just grips his torso tighter, forcing him to stay there.   
  


“I’m gonna have a lot of balance issues when they remove my tail. Some hybrids never learn to walk properly after.” 

“So what, you’re _jealous_ of her?”   
  


“ ..I’m just saying, she’ll survive, she wont remember, and she wont have issues with certain things and, you know.. it could be worse.” 

“She was _tortured_!” 

“I know.” He says quickly, looking up at Harry, and then back down. 

“But like, I think I’d take that over being abused every day of my life.” He tries to tuck his face back into Harry’s chest, but Harry slides down, makes them lie face to face.   
  
  
“Did someone abuse you while I was gone?” He asks softly, sliding his hand up Louis’ cheek and smiling at the way Louis’ eyelashes flutter at it. 

“No. I stayed inside most of the time.”   
  


Harry sighs, dropping his hand from Louis’ face and instead embraces him, fits his body as tightly around him as he can.  
  
“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make you forget all the things those people have done to you, all the feelings they’ve made you feel.”  
  
Louis doesn’t answer, but he sniffs quietly, so Harry only holds him that much tighter, and forces his heart and breath to calm down.   
  
  
  
  
Harry wakes up the next morning with Louis’ body still curled into him, and his erection pressing against his thigh.   
  
He wakes Louis up with a blow job, slow and teasing, and Louis gasps awake after a minute or so, his fingers digging their way into Harry’s hair and holding on tight.   
  
Right around the time Louis’ moans get’s louder and breath get’s heavier and fingers tug harder, his phone goes off.   
  
Harry stops his movements and looks at Louis with his mouth still full, while Louis grabs for the phone.   
  
  
He’s about to press the mute button, but then stops himself. 

“I think, um, it might be the uni?”   
  


Harry slides off with a pop and wipes his lips. 

“Answer it.” 

“Yeah, yeah..” Louis mumbles as he sits up and takes a few breaths.   
  


“Hello? Eh, Louis Tomlinson speaking?” Harry watches as they talk, Louis’ eyebrows furrowed as he throws in a few ‘yeah’s  and ‘mhm’s. 

“Yeah, alright, perfect! Thank you! Bye.”   
  


He drops the phone on the bed and then hides his face in his hands as he mumbles something. 

“Afraid you‘re gonna have to repeat that babe.” Harry says, gently grabbing Louis’ wrists and pulling his hands away.   
  
“I got in.” He says, his teeth gnawing at the side of his bottom lip.   
  
  
Harry smiles, letting go of Louis’ hands and instead pulling him into an embrace, hugging him tightly.   
  
“I’m so proud of you!” He says, pulling back a little to kiss the side of his head, and Louis lets out a small laugh in return.   
  
“What did they say?” Harry asks, reluctantly letting go.   
  
“Oh, um, I have a shared dorm room? Like me and one other guy. All the rooms on campus are given away really soon, so normally I’d have to find something off campus, but the guy who’s place I took had turned down this one because he’d already found another room, so they gave it to me! ..And orientations starts in four days, but she said I should come a day early to get settled in.”   
  
“Yeah, that makes sense.”   
  
“Hate to leave you so soon though.” Louis says, curling his tail around himself.   
  
“Hey, you’ll only be an hour away. We’ll talk all the time and we can see each other like every weekend!”   
  
“I know, just.. missed you.”   
  
“And I’ve missed you.” Harry says, trying to bite back the smile on his face. Louis smiles back though, all soft and fond, so it’s alright.   
  
  
“So.. Do you want me to finish that blowjob or?”   
  
  
  
  
After breakfast and a long shower, Louis goes to call his parents to arrange them driving his stuff down, and Harry calls his mum as well, to tell her the good news.   
  
She insists on taking them out for a celebratory dinner the same night, and Harry agrees, knowing that Louis wont mind, and tells her they’ll meet her at the hospital, as he wants to check in on the girl again.   
  
Harry’s mum is off at seven, so they decide to take the bus at five thirty, meaning they’ll have a bit over and hour there.   
  
  
Louis’ not as excited about going to the hospital as Harry is.  
  
He says it’s because it’ll remind him off him staying there the last time, but Harry’s pretty sure it has more to do with them going to spend time at the nursery.   
  
He knows that Louis loves babies, but he also knows that he kinda hates hybrids, so he figures his unease is caused by that.  
  
  
  
Martha is the only nurse there when they arrive, and she looks a bit panicked.   
She’s carrying the girl, who’s sobbing, while the two other babies are in their cribs, crying.  
  
“Harry!” She says with relief as they walk in the door, and she immediately places the whimpering girl in his arms. “Thank God!” she adds as she picks up a second baby, that Harry recognizes from the day before, and places him in Louis’ arms.   
  
She takes the third baby, another boy, herself and starts rocking him back and forth to stop him from crying.   
  
“Nat had to leave because of a family emergency, so I’ve got to make some calls to see if someone can come in early.” She grabs a cloth and places it on her shoulder, and then adjusts the boy to rest his head there.   
  
“Feed them, will you? You know where everything is. You’re an angel, I swear!”   
  
Harry starts bustling around right away, filling a pot with water, turning on the stove and finding two bottles and two bags of breast milk.   
  
  
Louis just stands in the middle of the floor while Harry prepares the bottles.   
  
He doesn’t say anything, but he manages to get the boy to stop crying, though Harry can pretty much feel the discomfort radiating from Louis’ body.   
  
  
Harry’s holding the girl up against his own chest, her ear near his heart, and he hums quietly, because it helped yesterday.   
  
She still has big white bandages over her ears, same type as before, and he wonders if she’s had any surgery yet, or if they’re still keeping her waiting.   
He doesn’t dare check though.   
  
  
Once the bottles are heated up, he dries one and hands it to Louis, before taking the second one, and gestures towards the sofa.   
  
They both sit down and automatically adjusts the babies into feeding position, and something warm deep inside Harry’s belly twists when Louis checks the temperature of the milk on his wrist, even though he watched Harry do it a minute ago.   
  
“Gorgeous, aren’t they?” Harry says softly, after they’ve both calmed down, eating happily with small hands clutching the big bottles.   
  


Louis shrugs in response, though he smiles warmly. 

“Always loved babies, loved helping with my sisters as well..” 

“But..?”   
  


Louis shrugs again, so Harry takes a guess. 

“You’d like them more if they were human?”  
  
He’s answered with silence, Louis biting the corner of his lip, his body a bit more stiff, as if he’s holding back a response.   
  
“I think their parents agree with you.” Harry adds then. It’s a bit of a low blow, but a glance on Louis’ guilty facial expression tells him it had the desired affect.    
  
They feed them in silence after that.   
  
  
  
  
  
The dinner that night, with Harry’s mum, is rather awkward.   
  
It’s obvious that something is off between the two of them, and after a few attempts of conversation they all sort of give up and stick with just enjoying and complimenting the food instead.   
  
  
He can tell that his mum is curious as to what’s up.   
She keeps giving him these _looks_ during dinner, and then through the rearview mirror on the way home, and then she tries to corner him in the kitchen, before he heads up to bed, but he avoids her all together.   
  
  
He doesn’t want to talk about it, make reality of the fact that Louis can look at these sweet, innocent, children and see anything but beauty.   
Refuses to believe that Louis really thinks that girl is lucky to have lost such vital parts of who she is.   
  
That he can be heartless enough to sympathize with the people who did it.   
  
  
  
There’s that stupid saying; that you should never go to bed while in the middle of a fight, and Harry has always agreed with that.   
  
But when neither of them wants to talk, can’t work it out, because their opinions are so opposite it feels impossible to even _start_ , that’s exactly what they do; Harry curled up on one side, and Louis on the other.    
  
  
  
  
  
The next day is basically the same.  
  
Harry has work, his shift starting at twelve and ending at nine, and when he leaves Louis still hasn’t made it out of bed.   
  
  
Work is going at a snails pace, and he pretty much ignores all the customers that looks his way as he stacks the items, glad he’s not working the register, that he doesn’t really have to interact with people.   
  
  
His mum calls during his lunch break, and for a minute he contemplates not answering at all, but he knows she just cares, so he picks up and reluctantly tells her that no, in fact it doesn’t have anything to do with Louis leaving for uni, but more with the fact that he’s jealous of the tortured girl, and looked at the hybrid babies and said they were ugly.   
  
His mum thinks he’s exaggerating, and maybe he is, just a tiny bit about the ugly part, but still.   
  
She tries to comfort him with reminding him how Louis grew up and the fact that he’s been fed these lies his entire life, and Harry knows this, he _does_ , but it doesn’t make it any easier to handle.   
  
  
  
After dinner, Harry takes a shower, alone, and when he returns to his bedroom, Louis is already curled up on his side, pretending to be asleep.   
  
He sighs as he crawls into bed as well, and hesitates for a moment before he places a kiss on Louis’ shoulder and whispers goodnight.   
  
  
He doesn’t sleep much at all, a few minutes here and half an hour there, and by the time the sun rises, he feels equally parts restless and tired.   
  
  
It’s stupid, he realizes, the fact that they’re fighting, or whatever, when Louis will only be here for two days, and his entire family is arriving tomorrow afternoon, and then Louis will leave, and it will be way to easy to just gradually loose contact when things are like this.   
  
This is their last day together, and he’ll be damned if they spend it fighting.   
  
  
  
He sneaks out of bed, and gets dressed.   
  
It’s a bit past six am, which means that the bakery a couple of streets over is open and filled with freshly baked goods.   
It’s cold outside, so he tugs on a hoodie, before he hurriedly walks out in the drizzle.  
  
The bakery is empty, apart from the one person taking steaming muffins out of a baking pan and putting them on display, which is good as he’s pretty sure he looks like shit, with bags under his eyes, face unwashed and morning breath.  
  
In the end, and after a lot of contemplating, because damn, his stomach is empty and everything smells _so_ good, he buys a walnut bread, two tea’s, a jar of homemade strawberry jam and three of those muffins   
   
  
  
The bread is still warm when he slices it, and the butter melts perfectly as he spreads it out. The jam is just the right side of sweet as well, and he makes two slices for him and two for Louis, before placing them, the tea, two glasses of milk and two muffins on a tray and walking back upstairs.   
  
  
He can tell that Louis is awake when he gets back inside, but they both pretend that he’s asleep as Harry undresses again before settling down on the bed.   
  
He ‘wakes’ Louis up by gently pulling his fingers through his hair and kissing the spot where his shoulder blades meet, and when Louis turns his smile is soft and sleepy, so he kisses that as well.   
  
  
“I’m sorry about-” Harry starts, but Louis just shakes his head. 

“Just as much my fault as it was yours.”   
  


“I- Yeah. I just guess we’ll have to work on it? I have to work on being patient with you when it comes to these things, and-”

“-and I’ll work on me.” Louis finishes, and then adds “I’m sorry too.”   
  
And that’s that.   
  
  
  
They eat in silence, but it’s honestly just because the food is so good, and then they spend a long time trading lacy kisses, which turns into lacy morning sex, which turns into them curling up together and sleeping till way past noon.   
  
  
  
They don’t do much the rest of the day, until Harry kicks Louis out around six, telling him to go to the store and buy some cream, which is essential for dinner, while Harry starts preparing the rest of the food.   
  
Once Louis is out the door, Harry sets the table with his mums china and dims the lights and puts candles on the table and a few others scattered around the room.   
  
He ordered Chinese in the bathroom earlier, and it gets delivered just in time for him to place it on the plates before Louis walks back in.   
  
It might be a bit sappy and silly and a tad too romantic, but Harry likes to make gestures once in a while, and it’s definitely worth it when Louis’ eyes get just a teeny tiny tad glossy when he walks into the living room.   
  
  
Neither bring up the hospital or the girl at all, he figures it’s better like that anyway, as they’re never gonna agree.   
  
Well, at least not for now, but hopefully being surrounded by hybrids at Louis’ new uni will be good for him, heal some wounds and open his eyes a bit.   
  
  
  
  
  
It’s almost three thirty the following day, when Louis’ entire family arrives.   
  
Originally, it was just supposed to be his mum and Lottie, but the twins threw a fit, wanting to see Louis and Harry as well, and then it was unfair that Fizzy didn’t get to join the road trip, and finally Mark decided to tag along so it wouldn’t be too much for Jay.   
  
They’re staying one night and then driving up to the uni with Louis the next morning, and though they offered to get a hotel, Harry’s mum insisted they stayed.   
She’s working a night shift anyway, which means Louis’ parents can have her bedroom, and it really wont be an issue to fit the rest.   
  
  
It’s a mess of squeals and voices from the moment they arrive till the twins go to sleep in the guest room.   
  
They’re obviously excited about being there, telling Louis every single thing he’s missed since he left, and in great detail as well, and then filling Harry in on the ten days _he_ missed, though thankfully their memory aren’t as clear and detailed when it comes to those.   
  
  
They all kinda breathe a sigh of relief once the twins have gone to bed.   
  
It’s not that they’re annoying, it’s just that they’ve been coped up in a car for seven and a half hours, and they’re extremely restless and hyped up on the candy they got to eat on the way down.   
  
Thankfully, they go to sleep without a fight, which gives the rest of them the chance to relax with a movie, and some ice cream and crisps, because ‘what the twins don’t know wont hurt them’.   
  
Louis’ parents go to bed once the movie is finished, and after they’ve pulled out the sofa bed for Lottie and Fizzy, Louis and Harry returns to their room as well.   
  
  
It’s their last night together, for a few weeks at least, and so they make the best of it, _quietly_ , and Harry has never been more thankful for Louis’ advanced hearing.   
  
“Wish you could come with me tomorrow..” Louis says as they’re curled up together, breaths evening out.   
  
Harry does too, not just for tomorrow, to see him settle in and help him shop at Ikea and meet his new roommate, he also wishes he could stay there, attend the uni with him, but, he’s got his upper sixth left.   
  
But hey, maybe, if all works out, he can apply to go there next year.   
  
“Me too.” He says with a sigh, pressing a kiss to Louis head. “We’ll visit each other loads though, yeah? We‘ll make this work Lou.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They don’t really get to talk properly the first few days after Louis left.   
  
Apart from a few quick phone calls they text, basically just informing each other about what they do and saying they miss each other and ‘ _we need to skype soon_ ’.  
  
It’s not really that they don’t have time, because they do, but Louis doesn’t want to talk with his new, and according to him, slightly insane roommate listening in.   
  
And to be fair, Louis _is_ quite busy with school, getting used to the classes and just learning his way around the school grounds and town, not to mention the whole buddy-group-thingy during orientation week, meaning he actually has to go to parties the first weekend and basically pretend that all these random people he’s been grouped with will be his new best friends.   
  
  
They do manage to find a time to skype though, Tuesday at one, because Louis doesn’t have any classes after that, but Zayn, his roommate, has school till three, which mean they can talk undisturbed.   
  
  
  
  
Harry doesn’t start school till the next Monday, and he’s not getting too many shifts at work either, so he spends most of his time sleeping in and watching series, and then a few hours every day at the hospital.   
  
The girl’s wounds are starting to heal up nicely after her skin transplants, though she still needs treatments and extra care.  
Her hearing is back to normal though, and she doesn’t seem to be in much pain, which is great.   
  
  
When he gets to the nursery Sunday afternoon, Martha greets him saying that someone is coming by to meet the girl for a potential adoption.   
  
Usually the adoption part occurs _after_ the child has been taken in custody by a orphanage, but she still needs to stay for at least another week because of risk for infection, and treatment with some weird thing that apparently has to do with vacuum.  
  
And then she needs meds and treatments for up till another month after that, and to be watched all the time. because too much movement can cause the scars to reopen or slow down the healing process, and not many orphanages has the capacity to handle that.   
  
So the ideal situation, Martha explains, is if someone who has the time and will to take care of her, could adopt her after she can safely be taken out of the hospital.  
  
  
  
He was told a man would come by but, nope, this guy is a kid.   
  
Okay, so maybe not a _kid_ , because he’s definitely older than Harry, but still, he can’t be older then twenty, and he comes alone.   
  
  
He introduces himself to Martha first, before they both come over to Harry, who is holding the sleeping baby.   
  
“This is Liam.” Martha says, and they nod at each other because Harry’s hands are busy.   
  
Liam sits down next to him and Martha makes a head gesture that  Harry knows means to let Liam hold her, and he reluctantly places her in his arms.   
  
He only smirks a tiny bit when she starts fussing the moment Harry lets go.   
  
  
“She’s beautiful.” Liam says a few minutes after she has fallen asleep again.   
Harry is torn between liking him for the fond smile etched on his lips and the awe in his eyes, and hating him because he’s trying to take the girl away from him.   
  
  
“Where’s your wife?” Harry asks, which might be a bit prying, but he‘s curious.   
  
“Oh, it’s just me.” Liam whispers softly, so he doesn’t startle her.   
  
“Oh.”   
  
  
  
He watches them for a few more minutes before he gets up and walks over to Martha, where she’s busy heating up bottles of milk.   
  
“He’s awfully young, isn’t he? And he’s going to have her alone?” There’s spite in his tone and he knows it, and so does Martha.   
  
“He’s older than you, Harry, and you can take care of her just fine, so why shouldn’t he be able to?”   
  
“Yeah, well I have experience with babies though, I’ve come her since I was like.. ten. And I don’t have to have her 24-7, _alone_ , nor do I have to financially provide for her and-”

“And, you know nothing about him, his experience or his financial situation.” Martha says with an arched brow, before she sighs. “Love, what have I told you about getting too emotionally attached to the children? You know how this works.. CPS has already given him the clear, do you really think they’d to that if he couldn’t provide for her?”   
  
Off course he doesn’t, but he doesn’t tell her that, instead turning around to watch them.   
  
  


To be fair, Liam does seem awfully fitted for it.   
He has soft, kind eyes, and he both holds and looks at the girl as if she’s the most precious thing in the world.   
  
Liam gets to feed her as well, constantly stroking her nose or cheeks or letting her small hand curl around his index finger, and when he leaves, it’s with a  sickeningly sweet ‘see you tomorrow baby girl’ and a kiss to her cheek.  
  
“I really like him.” Martha says as she places the girl back in Harry‘s arms.   
  
Harry kinda agrees, but there’s no way he’s admitting to that.   
  


 

  
  
  
  
Seeing Louis again makes his heart thud faster and his stomach melt, even though it’s only via a crappy skype connection,  and they spend a minute just grinning at each other before they even speak.   
  
Louis is the one who jolts them out of it though, as he picks up the computer and gives Harry a tour if his room.   
  
  
It’s rather big, actually, he and Zayn has a side each, both with a single bed and a dresser and a desk, and then they have a big built in closet that they share, and a bathroom.   
  
“Looks nice.” Harry says when Louis is settled down again. 

“Yeah, I really like it.”   
  
  
“So, how’s things with Zayn then?”   
  
Louis sighs, biting down on his bottom lip, and his ears twitches slightly, in the way that Harry knows means he’s checking the sounds nearby.   
  
“He’s nice, he really is. It’s just, he’s so… _hybrid_.”   
  
Harry tilts his head to the side, waiting for a further explanation, because the previous statement cleared just about nothing.   
  
“The first thing he said to me, when he walked into our room, was ‘oh! Glad to see you’re a hybrid as well!’ and I was like ‘huh?’ and he was like ‘I don’t mind humans, like one of my best friends are human, but they’re just so noisy and clumsy, and that human-smell is a bit too much at times.’”   
  
“I didn’t know we had a distinct smell..” Harry says, discreetly trying to sniff his wrist.  
  
“Neither did I! But apparently you do, OH, and according to Zayn I walk like a troll and all wrong, and he slaps my arm every time I put weight on my heel like-” Louis cuts himself off and draws his hands through his hair in frustration.   
  
“He wears hair product in his tail, Harry, he actually spends ten minutes each morning, _and_ night if we’re going out, to ‘fluff it up because it’s to sleek for his taste’,  like who the fuck does that??”   
  
“Well, apparently, Zayn does.” Harry says, trying to hold back his laughter, as Louis is clearly distressed by the whole thing.   
  
To be honest, Harry has met hybrids who puts products in their tail before, but it’s not too common though.   
However, Louis did go to a hybrid school, surely he must’ve seen all sorts of styled up hybrids there?  
  
  
“He can’t be that bad though.” Harry quickly adds. “He _is_ from a mixed town, right? Or at least lives in one, so it’s not like he hates humans. Didn’t you say his best friend was human?”   
  
“Yeah. Niall, he’s nice. But like, his family moved from a hybrid town when Zayn was seven, because they wanted a new adventure or something, but he’s from a full blood family, not even a single human in-law, _ever_ , as far as they know.   
  
Like, he certainly doesn’t hate humans, but I’m pretty sure he thinks we’re the superior race.  And he says that he’d never be able to date a human, and I think he’s kinda at odds with mixed relationships, just because he’d never be in one himself, so he doesn’t understand it. Or, he said he understand why humans are attracted to hybrids, _obviously_ , but not the other way around.”   
  
“Well, what does he think about you being in one though?”   
  
“Um..” Louis says, looking sheepish, before tilting his head towards his lap so Harry can’t see his expression. “I kinda haven’t told him that part?”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“I’ve told him I’m taken!” Louis quickly corrects. “Just not about the human part. ..or the boy part.”   
  
“Can’t have told him much at all, then.”   
  
“Not really, no. He doesn’t know I’m from a human town either. It’s just.. he’s so loud with  his opinions and thoughts, right, and I just.. I‘m not really comfortable with him yet.”   
  
Well, Harry gets that. It’s not like Louis has had many people he can trust in his life, and he’s never been too social either, at least from what he’s told Harry.   
  
“Just take your time, I mean, you’re gonna live together for at least a year after all, so it‘s no hurry, right?”   
  
“Yeah, I don’t wanna mess things up and have a roommate who can’t stand me.”   
  
“I’m sure he wont mind, babe.”   
  
“And if he does I’m sure he’ll tell me.” Louis adds, which makes Harry frown, but Louis just shrugs nonchalantly.   
  
  
They change subject after that, just talking about Louis’ new classes and other people he’s met, and Harry fills him in on what he’s been doing recently, quickly adding that the girls wounds after the skin transplant is healing up like they should, and mentioning Liam as well, but he switches topic before Louis can comment on it, just to make sure neither one of them gets uncomfortable.   
  
Eventually, Louis has to go meet up with someone for a study group, and they both insists to be better at calling, which makes Harry happy, because he’s missed it.   
  
  
  
  
Harry goes back to hospital the next day to find Liam already there with the girl in his arms.   
  
It bugs him that he couldn’t be there yesterday, first having the skype-date with Louis and then work, but he’s off his summer schedule at work now, which means he’ll only work Tuesday night and every other Friday and Saturday, so he can come by the rest of the week at least.   
  
Liam and he makes some small talk, and then Liam has to leave after thirty minutes, and Harry gets a couple of hours alone with his favorite girl before catching a ride back home with his mum so they can go out for dinner.   
  
  
  


When he gets there on Wednesday, Martha greets him in the hall, a police officer with a new baby in tow.   
  
“I have to go help fill in the papers,” she says, “But Liam’s already here.” She bites her lips for a second before putting a gentle hand on Harry’s bicep.  
“He signed the adoption papers yesterday, Harry. He’ll be taking here home Saturday evening.”   
  
  
It’s hard to keep his head high as he walks in.   
He’s only got three more days with her, and he kinda wants to shoo Liam out so he can have her all by himself till then.  
  
He knows he should be happy; someone wants her, she’ll get a good home and a nice father, he _hopes_ , but still. 

  
“Hi Harry!” Liam says with a crinkled smile, the girl sleeping on his chest.   
  
“Hey. Heard you signed adoption papers yesterday, congratulations.” Liam nods, stroking a hand gently over the back of her head.   
  
“Yeah, can’t wait to take her home.” He says softly, as Martha comes in and places the new baby, another girl, in Harry’s lap before she goes to heat up a bottle.  
  
The new girl is cute as well, big blue eyes and dark blond ears, but she’s not.. it just feels a bit wrong somehow. 

He wills himself to ignore it though, stroking over the edge of her ears, and smiling softly when she wrinkles her nose in response.  
  
“Martha told me you’ve connected a bit with my girl.” Liam says, his eyes locked at the baby in Harry’s lap. 

Harry shrugs at first, but then nods, sighing. “Kinda hard not to, isn’t it?”   
  
  
  
He knows it was stupid of him, getting so attached to her, that it would come back to bite him.  
   
But, well, she kinda chose him first, didn’t she, whimpered when he tried  to let her go, and how the hell was he supposed to not give her what she wanted, after so much had been taken away from her?   
  
And okay, so maybe he didn’t have to come back that often over the past weeks, and maybe it was his fault that he always choose to care for _her_ , feed _her_ , change _her_ , and not the other babies, but sometimes you just automatically make a place in your heart for someone; it’s not like he could control that.   
  
Going cold turkey will definitely be hard, but, despite the fact that he hates to see her go, he knows she’ll be safe with Liam, he’s one of those people who just radiates goodness, and it’s easy to see that most of it is directed at her.  
  
  
“I was thinking of naming her Millie.” Liam says as he watches Harry feed the baby, the girl, well _Millie_ apparently, still sleeping with her head tucked into the crook of Liam’s neck.   
  
“I was, um, I didn’t really have any idea what to name her, so I went and searched for names meaning brave, and..?” He finishes with a small shrug, obviously not wanting to wake her.  
  
“Yeah, it fits her, she looks like a Millie.” Harry agrees, because well, she does.   
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry get’s there the next day, Liam is just sitting in a chair, head turned towards his lap and Millie nowhere to be seen.   
  
Harry walks over, head tilted a bit, but once Liam notices him he just waves him over with a smile.    
  
“She’s with a doctor, check up on the wounds and stuff.” He explains, before Harry gets a chance to ask. “I was wondering, actually, if you’re busy today?”   
  
“Oh, um, no not really, why?”  
  
“Well, I need to go shopping, you know some things for her room, and clothes, just things I couldn’t really buy before I knew what gender I would get, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me?” Liam shrugs at the end, teeth digging into his bottom lip.   
  
“Yeah sure.” Harry says, only hesitating for a few seconds.   
  
  
  
  
Harry figures Liam actually has a bit of money, after watching him buy at least fifty outfits in a few different sizes, six sets of bed sheets, some blankets, dummies, bibs and a wide selection of stuffed animals and toys, without checking the prize on a single one of them.   
  
He already has the main things, he tells Harry, because the first thing he did when he bought the house was to make the nursery.   
  
  
It makes Harry a bit curious, to be honest, why on earth a nineteen year old guy would move to a new house, _new town_ , all by himself to adopt a baby.  
  
He doesn’t ask though, doesn’t want to pry, figures Liam will tell him if he wants to.   
  
What he _has_ told him so far is that he moved from a town further up north, and that he doesn’t know anyone here, but he was looking at houses for sale in loads of different mixed towns, and he fell in love with the house he managed to buy.    
  
  
  
Liam asks him to lunch, _my treat, as a thank you for helping me out today_ , and Harry gladly accepts, because he’s been hungry since they got there, and, besides, Liam is quite good company.  
  
They don’t talk that much, mostly just about Millie, and Harry tells him about when he first saw her, to which Liam admits that the file he got about her had pictures of her right after she was found, and that he cried for over an hour when he first saw them, and haven’t looked at them since.   
  
“It’s, like.. I know humans are horrible right, I know what they’re capable off, and yet, I just can’t believe it’s actually true, that they can do things like that, you know?”   
  
“Yeah, well, I mean I see babies who’s been abandoned all the time, but Millie is definitely the worst I’ve seen.” Liam nods, his mouth twisting and his eyebrows drawn into a frown.   
  
“Yeah, I don’t know how they can just, just look at this teeny helpless baby, someone who literally _needs_ them to survive, and just leave them like that. But it’s normal, you know, it’s.. it’s expected, that’s the worst thing, they pity you for getting a hybrid, and then they expect you to abandon your own child, and there’s a kind of proud solidarity around you when you do.”   
  
“You from a human town?” Harry asks then, because he can’t not, and Liam nods.  
  
“Got the hell out of there as soon as I could.” He says, but he leaves it at that, taking a huge bite of his sandwich, and Harry gets the hint.   
  
  
  
  
“Hey, so I was thinking maybe.. Um, you know Millie pretty well, and you obviously care about her, and I’m all by myself, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to baby-sit her sometimes? Or, you know, come over and just hang out with us or something?” Liam asks, just as they’re starting to get up.  
  
“Well, I mean, school starts next week, and I have a job-”   
  
“Right. You probably don’t have time, just, um, forget it it’s-”  
  
“Liam!” Harry interrupts, chuckling. “I’d love to baby-sit and spend time with you two, I just need to figure out my schedule first.”  
  
“Oh. Oh, okay, that’s good! You sure?”   
  
“Yeah, course!”   
  
  
  
  
Friday Harry has a Skypedate with Louis, and then work from three till ten, and he works all day Saturday as well, which means Harry wont be able to stop by the nursery either day.   
  
Harry and Liam switch numbers though, and Harry promises to text him as soon as he knows his schedule.    
  
  
  
The Skypedate is unfortunately cut short, as whatever study group or whatever Zayn was going to be away for, was canceled and Zayn walked in fifteen minutes after they started talking - three minutes after they started a mutual wank.    
  
All Harry hears is a surprised ‘Oh!’ from somewhere else in the room, and then Louis squeak out a ’fuck’ and slams the computer shut,  and Harry is left somewhere between embarrassed and confused, and waits it out a few minutes before he finishes himself off, feeling even more sexually frustrated after than he did before they started.  
  
Louis texts him after another five minutes, just saying he’s sorry and that he’ll call tonight, and Harry tells him it’s fine and that he’ll be off somewhere around ten fifteen.   
  
It’s almost eleven when Louis calls, to tell him he can’t talk after all, cause he and Zayn and Niall are going to have a boys night, and that they’ll talk tomorrow instead.   
  
  
  
He get’s a similar phone call on Saturday, on his way home from work, Louis complaining about how his head hurt all day, but it’s better now, which is good because he’s going out with some friends and ‘ _we’ll talk tomorrow for sure, okay? We’re both off so we can talk for hours_.’  
  
  


Louis doesn’t call at all Sunday, and Harry goes to bed around midnight with what feels like stones piling in the bottom of his stomach.   
  
  
  


  
First day of school is as firsts days usually are.   
  
He has most of the same classes he had last year, math and english and history and science, those ones, and then a few new ones, like human and hybrid anatomy for beginners and art history and psychology scattered in between, cause he’s still not sure what he’s going to do at uni.   
  
His classes consists of mainly the same people as well, and the new ones all have a handful of people he talks to on a regular basis, so it’s all good, and he easily makes it through his first day of introductions to his classes.   
  
His schedule is fine as well, he’s off at twelve every Friday, which is great, because that means he can take an early bus to Louis on the weekends he goes to visit him, and he doesn’t need to change his hours the weekends he works.    
  
  
He texts Liam, and Louis, letting them know the basics of the week, that he’ll be busy all Tuesdays because he has school till three and work from four, and then he tells Louis he is available every other weekend, and Liam that he needs to see each weekend because of work and boyfriend commitments. Other than that, he has fairly short days, and Skypedates and babysitting shouldn’t be too hard to work in between homework.   
  
Liam answers right away, and they text back and forth a bit, and Liam suggests that Harry should come over for dinner on Thursday, to which he happily agrees.   
  
  
Louis doesn’t answer at all.   
  
  
  


Louis does call, _finally_ , shortly after dinner.   
  
He tells Harry he lost his phone in one of the clubs they visited, and it took him all Sunday to actually remember which clubs they even went to, and he was hangover as well, so  he didn’t get to go check the clubs for his phone until after school, and that’s why it took him so long.   
  
Harry still thinks Louis could’ve taken thirty seconds to write him a message on facebook, or send a text from Zayns phone or _something_ , but he doesn’t mention it.   
  
  
  


 

 

  
When Harry walks to Liam’s on Thursday, he feels a bit better about things in general.   
  
School is going well, his classes are, so far, easy, except for the human and hybrid anatomy  and psychology classes, but he finds it rather interesting, so it’s not hard to pay attention.   
  
Work is good as well, he actually got a raise, and yes it was only up fifty pence an hour, but it’s still something, and Louis had told him he was proud of him, so.   
  
And things with Louis are good as well, they’ve even texted more this week, and they managed to finally finish of that Skypedate as well, naughty part included, and Harry is going up to see him this weekend, so really, it couldn’t be better.   
  
He misses him a lot though, so he hopes Zayn wont be around much, as Harry is pretty sure it’ll be difficult for him to keep his hands off his boyfriend.   
  
  
Needless to say, there’s a pleased smile on his face as he rings Liam’s doorbell, and it grows right around a million times wider when Liam greets him with Millie in his arms, cooing ‘look baby, it’s uncle Harry!’  
  
  
  
Liam has made some kind of stir-fry with vegetables and chicken and rice, and it’s absolutely delicious, which Harry tells him at least three times while they eat, Millie laying in a rocker chair a few meters away from them.   
  
“I took a cooking class.” Liam says with a shrug, and Harry mumbles ‘good choice’ around a mouthful.   
  
  
Millie doesn’t wear bandages over her ears anymore, as the wounds need air to heal or something, and it’s weird, seeing her with two gaping holes on her head.   
  
It also means they have to be a bit careful when it comes to sounds, as her ears are sensitive, obviously because parts of her ears are gone, but especially because she’s used to bandages blocking sounds out.   
  
She’ll adjust to it though, they just need to give it some days, gradually introducing her to more and louder sounds, and in a few weeks, when her wounds are all healed up, they’ll go to a control to remove stings and check her and she’ll probably, _hopefully_ , have perfect hearing.   
  
She’ll get ear prosthetics or something when she get’s older, Martha had said, something she can operate in under the skin so she can click ears on , but until she’s old enough for that, she can get them on a sort of hair band that’s very thin and discreet, so her hair can cover it.   
  
She just needs to grow said hair first.   
  
So far, she only has short fuzz on her head, what looks like soft blonde wisps of hair, almost invisible against her pale skin.   
  
  
They watch telly while they eat, volume turned down low, and he doesn’t think either of them really pays attention, but it’s still comfortable even if they just sit there in silence.   
  
Harry is as careful as he can with his fork, trying his best not to clank it against the plate, and he can see Liam doing the same, both of them eating slowly.   
  
It’s nearly seven when they’re done, so Liam makes Millie a bottle, and then they put her to bed, together, because Harry really wanted to see her bedroom, and his heart thuds loudly when Liam kisses both her cheeks and her forehead and whispers ‘ _good night baby girl, I love you_.’   
  
  
Yeah, Millie definitely got herself a good dad.   
  
  
  
“It’s kinda terrifying.” Liam says as they walk back down the stairs, Millie going to sleep without fussing. “Being a father, being responsible for someone else’s life.”   
  
Harry nods, even though he doesn’t really get it, but he _gets it_ , he was terrified the first few times he held babies, feeling like he literally held their life in the palm of his hand, and he was torn between wanting to run away, and never wanting to let the child go.   
  
Obviously, it’s not the same responsibilities that a parent has, but still, he imagines the feeling is somewhat similar.   
  
  
“I was wondering, actually, if you wanted to be her Godfather? That way I know that if something happens to me, someone will at least look after her, even if you can’t adopt her yourself..”   
  
“You want me to be- but what about, like, family? Friends? You barely know me.”   
  
“It’s just me.” Liam says, in a way that’s sounds a bit sad, but also very final, and it makes Harry wonder if Liam’s family is dead, or if not, what he ran away from.   
  
  
“I’d love to.” Harry says, because he really would, and Liam smiles gratefully.    
  
  
  
  
  
Harry is restless at school Friday. He doesn’t want to be there, itching to get home to get his bag and then head to the bus station.  
To _Louis_.   
  


The classes goes by painfully slow, and Harry doesn’t really pay attention either, his mind occupied with the want, the need, to see his boyfriend again.   
  
It’s ten thirty, halfway into his english lesson, that Louis texts him.   
  
‘ _Hi babe, I’m so, so sorry, but turns out you coming up this weekend doesn’t really work after all. :( Can you come up next weekend instead? Miss you xx_.’   
  
Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He’d been looking forward to this so much, doing all his homework in advance even, and now he’ll be left sitting at home with nothing to do, bored out of his mind.   
  
‘ _I’m working next weekend_.’ is all he sends back. It might be a tad cold, but Louis has ditched him a lot lately, calls and skype sessions, and a part of him is getting a bit worried that Louis aren’t gonna try and make this work after all.   
  
‘ _Right, I forgot. I’ll come down to you then! I can be there by 5 I think! xx_ ’    
  
‘ _I wont be able to pick you up though, I work till 10, and then from 10 - 7 Saturday. You’ll hardly see me_.’  
  
‘ _Don’t care! I can stay till late on Sunday anyway! :) Is it okay of I come? xx_ ’  
  
Harry sighs, but he can’t help a small smile spreading over his lips, even if he’s not getting his hopes up.   
  
‘ _Course it is, miss you loads!  Can’t wait to see you xx_ ’  
  
He then sends a quick message to every work contact he has, asking if someone can take his shifts next weekend, and manages to get next Friday off by working this Saturday.   
  
  
  
  


From that Friday, and all the way round till the next one, Harry just waits for a text from Louis saying he can’t come.   
  
They talk a bit, a few goodnight calls, and a handful of daily texts, and Harry just waits, waits, waits for Louis to cancel on him, can’t really believe that he actually is coming to see him, that he actually has time for him.   
  
Harry asks him if he wants to skype on Thursday night, but Louis just texts him back saying he has to do homework in advance to have his weekend free, and that Harry better fucking do the same, because not a single school book will be opened as long as he’s there.   
  
It’s fair to say Harry’s stomach erupts in butterflies at that.   
  
  
  


He doesn’t hear from Louis until four on Friday, but it’s alright, because the text says ‘ _on the bus!! See you when you get home tonight! xx_ ’, which means Louis will be at the bus station an hour and a half later.  
  
He still haven’t told Louis that he actually has the night off, didn’t want to jinx it or something, so he doesn’t reply, instead starts preparing the dinner he’s gonna make for the two of them.   
  
It’s nothing to special, just oven baked chicken with cheese and bacon and a vegetable fry up on the side, but the chicken needs some time in the oven, and Harry needs something to do besides walking in circles and waiting. 

  
  
His mum is picking Louis up, as planned, and then dropping him off before going to dinner with some friends and then straight to work, aka Harry and Louis will have to house all to themselves.   
  
To be fair, she had been a bit skeptic about that ’ _leaving two teenage boyfriends to themselves like that’_ , but she’d finally agreed, partly because Harry and Louis are good kids and she trusts them, and partly because Louis is over 18 and Harry turns 18 in less then six months.   
  
Despite the fact that she probably knows they’ll have sex, they haven’t talked about it, no rules or warnings or _be careful, use protection_ ’s.   
Well they’re both legal anyway, but Harry thinks his mum wants to have that awkward conversation just as much as he do, so he’s 90 percent sure it’s never gonna happen.   
  
  
  
Harry stands in the doorway to the hall, watching, as Louis shuffles inside with a bag slung over his shoulder.   
  
He doesn’t even see him, just stares at the floor while he toes off his shoes and hangs the jean jacket slung over his shoulder on a hook, and by then Harry can’t wait anymore, so he clears his throat.   
  
  
Louis reaction is taken right out of a cheesy movie, the way his head whips around and his jaw drops, but before Harry has time to laugh at it, Louis is jumping on him, legs and tail curled around his waist and nose burrowed into his neck.   
  
He presses small kisses against his neck before he pulls back a bit, places a chaste kiss on his lips.   
  
“You’re supposed to be at work!” He accuses, kissing him twice more before letting Harry get an opportunity to answer.   
  
“Managed to switch a shift.” He says, shrugging.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
“Surprise..?” Louis slaps his bicep before huffing out a laugh and resting his face back in his neck.   
  
“Missed you so much.” He breathes, Harry feeling the words better than he hear them, and he squeezes him tighter, mumbling out a ‘ _me too_.’   
  
  
  
It’s easy to fall back into the same pattern, and it’s a big relief for Harry.   
  
Louis is still himself, sweet and cute and funny, though he seems a bit more confident.   
Not that Harry is complaining about that off course, it’s good for him to come out of his shell, he seems happy, and there’s nothing Harry wants more for him.   
  
The night passes in a blur of laughter and conversations and kisses.   
  


Louis tells him all about life at uni, about his classes and the new friends he’s got, about Zayn, who’s still very much _hybrid_ , but much more accepting and open to things than Louis first had thought.   
  
Apparently, he still doesn’t get the whole attracted to humans-thingy, but it’s fine, Louis says, because Louis doesn’t understand how people could be attracted to hybrids either, and they accept each other and each others opinions.   
  
He’s told Zayn about Harry as well, shown him pictures of him and told him their story and _everything you’ve done for me_ , and Zayn thinks they’re cute, that their story is cute and that Harry would be cuter with a pair of ears and a big fluffy tail.   
  
Harry agrees.   
  
Louis does not.   
  
  
Harry, in return, talks about his school as well, but he quickly drifts into Liam and Millie, talking about how wonderful they both are, and how well Millie is healing and holding up, and Louis actually listens, seems interested.   
  
It takes some weight of off Harry’s chest, to know that he can talk about this with Louis, because, to be honest, Liam and Millie are a big part of his life now, and he wants Louis to be a part of that as well.   
  
He vaguely mentions that he was thinking about inviting the two of them over for Sunday dinner, before Louis leaves, but Louis doesn’t really respond to it at all, so Harry decides to drop it, and let Louis take it at his own pace.   
  
  
  
Harry only gets four hours of sleep before he has to get up for work.   
He presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead before he leaves, smiling fondly at the way he wrinkles his nose and flutter his ears in his sleep.  
  
  
When Harry gets back home, his mum and Louis are making dinner in the kitchen, radio turned on loud as they work and sing along together.   
  
He rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile on his lips as he walks over and folds himself around Louis, who in return sings even louder and more off-key than before.   
  
  
  
  
“So, are you inviting Millie and Liam tomorrow?“ Louis asks later, when they’re in bed all curled up together, Harry’s fingers stroking through the soft fur on Louis’ tail.   
  
It’s startles Harry a bit, his fingers stopping their movements for a second before he regains control.   
  
“I don’t have to, only if you want me to.”   
  
“I kinda want you all to myself, to be honest.” He says casually, after a moments silence, so Harry nods, kisses his shoulder. “Next time though, I wanna meet them, for sure. Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
  
  


 

Getting time to see Louis seems to be even more difficult after that.   
  
Despite the fact that he’s not even an hour and a half away, they never get time to see each other, school and work taking up both their time.   
  
Harry had been a bit bummed when Louis had gotten himself a job, knowing it would make things more difficult, but Louis needs money as well, especially if he wanna afford to take the bus to Harry, added to the expenses of food and rent and clothes and school supplies, and countless trips to bars and clubs.  
  
Or _being social_ , as Louis calls it.    
  
  
It gives Harry more time to spend with Liam though, who is definitely on his way to become his best friend, and they hang out together at least twice a week, added to the, now, tradition of Sunday dinners with them and his mum and grandma.   
  
  


 

Both of Louis’ classes get’s cut off Tuesday, two weeks after, so he spontaneously takes the bus down, being able to stay the night and take an early bus back the next day to make it to his first class, which starts at eleven.  
  
Harry calls in sick at work, and they just stay cuddled up on the couch eating take away.   
  
He does get a small reprimand from his mum for ditching work like that, but she still kisses both their heads as she heads out for her night shift, so he’s not too bothered.   
  
Also, Louis blows him _and_ rides him that night, so it’s definitely worth it anyway.  
  
  
  
There’s another three weeks without them seeing each other.   
  
However, Harry has switched a Friday and Saturday shift, which means he works all three weekends.   
It also means he’ll have the next two weekends off, and his Tuesday night as well, because they’re having  October half term at school, the entire week off, and Harry is going to spend all nine days with Louis at his uni.   
  
Louis, on the other hand, still has his classes, but he has done all of his homework and projects in advance so that he can spend as much of the time he has off with him, which in turn meant that the last five days has been pretty much Louis-less, when it comes to texts and phone calls.   
  
It’s worth it though, it totally will be, at last.   
  
  
  
He’s a bit anxious, to be honest, to stay in Louis’ room with Louis and Zayn.   
  
Though it seems that the two of them has become rather good friends, Harry has not forgotten how long it took for Louis to be comfortable around Zayn, and Harry, especially because he’s human, wonders if Zayn will accept him.   
  
Louis assures him that Zayn doesn’t mind him coming to stay a week.   
  
Harry’s not sure whether or not he actually believes that; if Zayn just said it to be nice or if Louis even asked him at all.   
  
  
  


 

When Friday finally comes, his mum is working, which means she can’t drive him to the bus station.   
  
He mentions it to Liam, when they chat on the phone Thursday night, and Liam insists to drive him, not to the bus though, but actually all the way to the uni.   
  
“It’ll be good for me and Millie to do something.” He says. “We usually just end up sitting at home anyway.”   
  
  
  
Harry informed Louis that Liam would be driving him there the same night.  
  
He had been a bit worried about what Louis would say, because even though he _did_ say he wanted to meet them ‘next time’, Harry’s fairly sure that was supposed to be on Louis’ terms.  
  
But Louis had simply said he’d be home by three thirty, and that he’d get them all take away, and that was that.   
  
  
  
True to his words, Louis meets them outside the building the next day, a bag of Chinese food in one hand and books in his other.   
  
He smiles brightly, waving them over, and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before shaking Liam’s hand.  
  
Millie is still asleep in her car seat as they walk inside, but she’ll wake up soon, always does shortly after the movement stops.  
  
  
Louis doesn’t seem to be bothered by Liam and Millie’s presence at all.   
  
He leads them up a flight of stairs and down a corridor, before stopping in front of a door and knocking twice.   
  
Zayn opens the door, shirtless, but he turns his back on them right away and walks back in to the room.  
Once a blue and purple button up is on, he turns to face them again, and politely waits till they’ve all gotten their shoes off before he greets them.   
  
  
  
Harry has seen pictures of Zayn before, probably twenty or more, yet, none of them do him justice.   
  
He’s pretty, beautiful even, with his black hair and fur and warm brown eyes, and all the grace a hybrid should possess.   
  
He slides more than he walks, all weight balanced on his toes, and his tail stands tall and proud, creating a beautiful arch to his back.   
  
There’s definitely confidence in his stride as he walks to the middle of their room and plops down on one of the pillows placed in a half-circle in the middle, legs crossed and puffy tail resting in his lap.   
  
Harry understands why Zayn would think humans seem like clumsy trolls compared to him.   
  
  
It’s clear that Zayns ..hybridness has somewhat of an effect on Louis as well.   
  
Harry has noticed some things before, the slight shift in his balance and how his tail isn’t always curled around himself and hidden anymore, but it’s much more prominent now, with Zayn here.   
  
His hairstyle is different as well, while before it has always been ruffled up to cover his ears as best as possible, it’s now a bit more tamed, letting his ears stick a good inch and a half up, and taking away any doubt that he is a hybrid.   
  
His tail is relaxed too, lying against his side as he sits next to Zayn, soft and heavy like it usually only is when Harry is dragging his fingers through it or he’s sleeping.  
  
  
Harry sits down next Louis, accepting a box of food as Liam puts the baby seat on the floor, and Millie wakes up as if on cue.   
  
Thankfully, she doesn’t cry, instead just blinks her eyes up at Liam, watching him curiously as his face splits into a soft grin and he loosens the straps and picks her up.   
  
He brings the diaper bag with him, taking out milk substitute and a bottle, and filling up half of it.   
  
“Do you want me to go heat it up for you?” Louis asks, which takes Harry a bit by surprise to be honest.    
  
Liam gratefully accepts the offer.   
  
  
  
While Louis is gone, Liam introduces Millie to Zayn, who smiles softly at her and shakes her little hand, even though she has no idea what’s going on.   
  
He can see Zayn eyeing the holes where the ears are supposed to be, but he doesn’t comment on it, and Harry wonders whether or not Louis has told Zayn her story.   
  
  
The air is a bit tense until Louis returns, handing the bottle to Liam who starts to feed Millie right away.   
  
The rest of them eats slowly, waiting for Liam to be able to catch up, and once Millie is full, burped, and placed on a soft blanket on the floor, they all speed up.   
  
  
  
“So, how’s being a dad like?” Louis asks, the fourth or fifth attempt at getting a conversation flowing, as it has fallen short the other times.   
  
“It’s great, really. A bit tiring at times when she has some cranky nights, but other than that I really enjoy it.”   
  
“She’s an angel though.” Harry adds, because she’s definitely one of the calmest, least fuzzy babies he’s met, and Liam smiles and nods.   
  
“She’s not in loads of pain and stuff?” Zayn asks, glancing at her in a way that seems more pitiful than worried, so Harry guesses he knows her back story.   
  
“She was a bit fuzzy at first, when I was cutting back on her pain meds. But once she got  accustomed to it, she’s been fine. But it was a few tough nights, no one likes to see their child hurt, you know?”   
  
Louis leans over, snatching a piece of shrimp from Harry’s box and then twists his mouth into something half between a smile and a grimace.  
  
“When my sisters had colic I pretty much only found it annoying to be honest, but it’s probably different with your own kid though.   
And I was younger.   
And it lasted for nearly three months.”   
  
Liam chuckles, running a finger over the pad of Millie’s foot, making her leg twitch.   
  
“Yeah, that probably makes a difference.   
But I think also like.. Millie was hurt, you know, like someone purposely did this to her, and I think it just makes it so much more unfair, cause it’s actually someone’s fault, and not just the way nature works, or whatever. So like, I could never be annoyed with her for being in pain.”   
  
The end of Zayns tail flicks at that, a gesture Harry knows is either a sign of annoyance or discomfort, and Harry bites his lip as he watches him shift in his seat.   
  
“I don’t think Lou meant he was irritated by their pain.” He says, voice a bit harsh, on the wrong side of cold, and Liam looks at him, a bit startled.   
  
“Oh I know!” He assures quickly, “What I meant was like, I know a screaming baby can make you frustrated because it can’t tell you what’s wrong, and there’s not much you can do, and I thought her waking me up in the middle of the night crying would rub me the wrong way, but it’s like, I just feel sorry for her, wanna take the pain for her.”   
  
“Well, I guess that’s just what makes you a really good father.” Louis says in conclusion, and Liam sends a small smile his way before they all fall back into a uncomfortable silence.   
  
  
  
In the end, the awkward silences and lulls in their conversations becomes a bit too much, and Louis puts on a movie.   
  
They somehow all manage to squeeze in on Louis’ bed, his computer placed on a chair in front of them, and though it’s not exactly ideal, it works.   
Louis sits closest to the wall, Harry half on his lap, then Liam with Millie sleeping on his chest, and Zayn at the other end.   
  
  
They’re about halfway through the movie when Liam asks Harry to hold Millie so he can go take a wee.   
  
He gently places her in Harry’s arm, Harry making sure the shift didn’t wake her, before he moves her up to sleep on his chest.   
It’s only once he’s made sure that the zipper of his hoodie isn’t pressing against her soft skin, that he looks up and sees Louis staring at him, at them.   
  
He squirms a little, Louis’ face unreadable, and he wait’s a moment before he nudges him with his knee, making Louis snap out of it.   
  
“You wanna hold her?” He whispers, a teeny tiny bit hopeful, but Louis gives him a small smile and shakes his head no.    
  
  
  
Liam and Millie leaves shortly after the movie is over.   
  
Liam says it’s because Millie needs to go home to have a bath and go to bed, but Harry can tell it’s more that Liam feels a bit uncomfortable there.   
  
  
He can’t really blame him though, Louis has been nice enough, tried to start a few conversations and whatnot, but Zayn has been kinda staring the whole night, watching Liam’s every move, and basically attacking him if he said anything that could be interpreted the wrong way.   
  
Louis actually hit him once, when he made a particularly mean, and uncalled for, accusation about something Liam said in regards of Millie.   
  
  
Harry walks him to the door, gives him a hug and thanks him for driving and for staying the few hours he did, and throws in a whispered _sorry_ just in case.   
  
Liam, in return, offers to pick him up next Sunday.  
  
  
  
“What did you say sorry for?” Zayn asks as soon as the door is closed.   
  
“For you being an arse.” Louis replies, making Zayn glare.   
  
“Whatever. I’m going home for the weekend. Have fun, no fucking on my bed, and for god’s sake, _please_ , air out before I get back Sunday night.”   
  
He’s out the door before either of them really has a chance to answer.   
  
  
  
  
They do make sure that the time without Zayn is time well spent.   
  
Harry’s missed Louis’ blowjobs almost as much as he missed Louis himself, and apparently, the feeling is mutual.  
Harry’s probably never come this many times in one night before.   
  
Granted, they don’t actually go to sleep until three am.   
  
  
The next day is just spent lazing about.   
  
Harry suggests Louis shows him around the town, to which Louis blatantly refuses, arguing that Zayn’ll be here all week, so they‘ll have plenty of time to look around then, and then ends it all with a convincing ‘ _the time to fuck is now_ ’, and well, Harry can’t really argue with that.   
  
Thus, the entire Saturday is spent in bed, switching between watching movies, sleeping and reuniting each other with their bodies, only leaving their warm cocoon to get food and snacks.    
  
  
  
By Sunday morning Harry actually _needs_ to get out and use other muscles in his body, and he eventually manages to drag Louis out with him, with promises of warm breakfast and a coupon for a free blowjob wherever, whenever.   
  
He slightly regrets the last part though, Louis smirk had been a bit too wide, and a bit too naughty.  
  
  
As they walk, Harry tries his best to memorize a few of the things around Louis’ dorm, so that he can take some walks on his own when Louis has classes, and not get lost.   
  
There’s a big, silver, shiny ‘51’ above the main entrance of the building, so at least he’ll be able to find that, but the campus is rather big, and there are a lot of dorm  and school buildings.   
  
There are  four or five dorm buildings lined up together, and in front of them there’s a rather big car park. On the left is the path that leads to the gymnasium, and down the right is the path that leads towards the city.   
  
To get into the main part of the city they’d have to take a bus, but there are a few shops and café’s scattered around the campus area as well, so they decide to just walk to one of those.   
  
There’s a lot to take in, people, buildings, noises, so Harry is rather lost as to where they actually walk.   
  
Well, at least he has Google maps, should he get too lost another time.   
  
  
  
The streets are rather busy, which is a bit surprising, since it’s Sunday, and not even noon.   
However, the actual sun has decided to peek out today, so even though it’s cold, the entire campus seems to have taken the opportunity to get some fresh air.   
  
The café Louis leads them to is no better, the line goes almost all the way to the front door, and all the tables are occupied.   
  
They decide to wait in line together, and then, as soon as a table clears, Louis hurries over and grabs it, neatly stacking the used dishes on the side of the table so that someone can come pick them up.   
  
  
  
Having breakfast together is nice, even though they’re surrounded by noise and chaos and their table is sticky with something the previous users left behind.   
  
They somehow manage to block out everything except each other though, ankles crossed underneath the table and eyes locked every other second, while they talk as quietly as they can.   
  
  
They definitely both jump when another plate is dropped down on their table, followed by a big glass of milk.  
  
  
Harry looks up, baffled, as a blond guy grabs a chair from another table, and pushes his and Louis’ plates further back on the table to get room for his own.   
  
“Hi Lou!” He says with a smile, taking a mouthful of his milk before turning to Harry.   
  
“Hi, I’m Niall!” 

“Harry. Hi.” he responds, taking a few moments to realize that this must be Zayns best friend.   
  
“Haven’t seen you ‘round before, whatcha taking?” He asks, before stopping with his fork halfway to his mouth. “No, shit, wait, Harry? You’re Lou’s boyfriend, yeah? Nice to meet you!” He offers a big smile and a hand, which Harry shakes, before his face falls a bit.   
“Wait, am I interrupting a date?”   
  
“No, it’s fine!” Louis says with a smile, and Harry nods along when Niall looks at him.   
  
“You sure?” He asks once more, but he doesn’t wait for an answer. “Where’s Zee?”   
  
“Went home Friday, but he’s coming back tonight though.”   
  
“Alright, I might pop by later tonight, yeah? We can watch a movie or something.”   
  
“Yeah, that’d be great!”  
  
“Cool. So, Harry, what’re you doing other than being Lou’s boyfriend then?”   
  
  
  
  
They leave right around half an hour later, Niall’s going to the library to work with his study group, while Louis and Harry walks back to the dorm.   
  
  
Harry had left his phone to charge, and when he gets back he has a message from his mum, asking how things are, and three snapchats from Liam.   
  
The pictures are all of Millie, two of her sleeping and one of her awake, holding a rattle Harry bought her, with the caption ’missing my uncle Harry!!!’   
He takes a picture of his jeans, just a close up so it’s nothing but black, draws a big red heart, and writes ’miss you too baby girl!’, before sending it to Liam.   
  
When he looks back up, Louis is frowning at him, but he replaces it with a smile within a second, and suggests they get a shower together, walking into the bathroom before Harry even has a chance to reply.   
  
Not that he would’ve said no anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry likes Niall better than Zayn.  
  
It might be a mean thing to say, but Niall is all smiles and laughter, while Zayn just sits there, looking grumpy and glaring at the corner of the room.   
  
He knows it’s not the way Zayn usually is, can definitely tell from the way both Louis and Niall keep elbowing him in the ribs and sending him weird looks.   
  
Harry doesn’t know if he’s had a bad day, or well, more like week, seeing as he wasn’t exactly cheerful Friday either, or if he just doesn’t like him.   
  
It doesn’t really matter, he’ll try his best to get along with Zayn.   
  
He‘ll still quietly prefer Niall though.   
  
  
  
  
Later that night, when Niall has left, and Zayn has gone to take a shower, Louis curls his body around Harry’s in the small bed they share.   
  
“I don’t know what’s up with Zayn.” Louis whispers, “But remember he was a bit at odds with me in the beginning as well? He probably just need to warm up to you, yeah?” Harry nods, Louis is probably right, maybe it’s all just a defensive mechanism or  something.   
  
It still stings a bit.   
  
  
  
  
  
Louis and Zayn both have classes early the next morning.   
  
They leave together, around eight, Harry half awake while they make their way around the room, before Louis kisses him goodbye, and he falls back asleep.   
  
  
When he wakes up again it’s closer to eleven.  
  
He has a text from Louis, saying he’ll be back for lunch eleven thirty, followed by another one saying he can’t make lunch after all, and that he’ll be back three.   
  
  
Harry doesn’t really have anything to do, so he calls Liam, and they talk for right around forty-five minutes, before Millie wakes up, hungry, and Liam has to go.   
  
He spends the next few hours in bed reading a book for his literature class, twisting and turning because it’s rather boring, and he really wishes he had something better to do.   
  
  
  
He’s startled awake when Zayn and Louis returns, slamming the door shut.   
They’re talking, and they both kinda ignore him until they’ve finished that particular story.   
  
Louis kisses Harry’s cheek once they’re  done talking, and Zayn gives him a small, tight smile, and then they go back to talking about things that Harry can’t relate to at all.   
  
It kinda makes him feel like the third wheel, even when Louis sits on the bed and pulls Harry’s head in his lap to comb his fingers through his hair.  
  
  
  
  
Harry spends Tuesday going for a walk around the campus.   
  
He brings his book and reads it at a café for about an hour, before taking a detour back, and when he gets there, Louis is sitting on his bed.   
  
“Last class got canceled.” He says with a smile, patting the bed next to him.   
Harry sits down,  and is rewarded with a long slow kiss, that ends in smiles.   
  
“Are you totally bored here?” Louis asks, flickering the end of his tail and biting the corner of his lip.   
Harry smiles as he reaches his hand out, running his finger through the soft fur. 

“A bit. When you’re away.” He says with a shrug.   
  
“I’ve got this project meeting at six, but before that I’m free. We could go into town? Find something for you to do?” 

“Yeah, that’d be good.”   
  
  
  
  
They end up at the mall Louis works at.   
  
He’s gotten a job in the same clothing chain that he worked at back in Harry’s town, and the store looks pretty much the same, but Harry follows, silently giggling, while Louis shows him around.   
  
  
They eat a late lunch/early dinner out, and then they just look around a few shops, fingers intertwined the whole time, laughing and joking and it’s nice, reminds Harry of when he had Louis all the time, all to himself, and it helps ease the small knot that seems to be permanently occupying the bottom of his stomach recently.   
  
  
  
Louis leaves almost immediately when they get back, leaving Harry alone with Zayn.  
  
It’s awkward, the tension heavy in the air as Zayn works at something on his computer, and Harry tries to read the book yet again.   
  
He had bought another book while they were out, a fantasy book of sorts, that Harry is looking forward to read, but he figures he should read a few pages of his boring school book first, so that his new book can be a reward of sorts.   
  
  
  
He’s halfway down the third page when his phone rings.   
  
“Hi!” He says with a smile, he can hear Millie making noises in the background, and it makes his smile widen. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“Nothing much, I’m just reading this really boring book for a class.” 

“Aren’t you on a break though? did they give you homework over the break?” 

“Nope, just figured I should do something productive.”   
  


Liam breathes out a laugh just as Zayn says, 

“Say hi from me.” Harry startles a bit, looking up at him, before clearing his throat. 

“Um, Zayn says hi.”   
  


There’s a moment of silence followed by,

“Oh. Say hi back?” 

“Liam says hi back.” Harry says, looking at Zayn as he rolls his eyes and flicks the end of his tail a bit.   
  


“How’s Millie?” Harry asks, pulling his knees up to his chest to lean his head on them, eyes on his feet as he tries to ignore the fact that Zayn is listening in on his conversation. 

“Good, she misses you I think.” He can hear the smile in Liam’s words, and he bites down on his own smile. 

“I miss her too. Loads. Bought her a little present today.” 

“Oooh, what did you buy?” 

“I’m obviously not gonna tell you.” He answers. It’s nothing big, just a small fairytale book that was on sale. 

“What, it’s not like I’m gonna tell her.” Liam honestly sounds a bit offended, and it makes Harry laugh.   
  
“She doesn’t understand the concept of presents Liam, so it’s as much for you as it is for her.” 

“Harryyy.” 

“Not happening!” Harry says strictly, and when Liam doesn’t answer he adds, “..Are you pouting at me over the phone?” 

“No? - Oh. Millie just spit up on me, I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?”   
  
He doesn’t have time to answer before Liam hangs up.   
  
Still smiling he tosses the phone on the mattress and picks up the book again, staring at it for a few seconds trying, and failing, to get into reading it again.   
  
  


“What’s his deal anyway?” Zayn asks, eyes still at his computer. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Moving all by himself to a town where he has no one, and then just adopting a child? Pretty weird, don’t you think?” There’s a bitterness to his voice, like Liam has personally offended him by doing that.   
  


“There’s nothing wrong with that. He doesn’t have a family, is it so weird that he wanted to start his own?” 

“Who doesn’t have a family anyway? It’s not like you humans leave babies of your _own_ kind out to die..”   
  
“That’s unfair. Shitty people exists on both sides.”  Zayn has apparently given up pretending to use his computer, as he closes it and puts it on his bed next to him.  
  
“Whatever.” He says shrugging. “Seems to me like he has some sort of hero complex going on.” He mumbles something more, but Harry can’t hear what he says, and he’s pretty sure Zayn knows that.   
  
“Pretty sure he’s actually just a decent person. Why do you have so much against him anyway? What has he ever done to you?” Zayns eyes narrows at that, and the thought that he might be messing up the friendship Louis has built with Zayn flashes through Harry’s mind, but he forces himself to forget that.   
  
He’s allowed to stand up for his friends.   
Louis wouldn’t mind.   
   
Probably.  
  
  
“He gives me a bad vibe.”   
  
“A bad vibe? He’s like the kindest guy there is.” Zayn snorts, actually, honestly snorts, and Harry bites down on his tongue to stop himself from spilling the curse words that are bubbling up inside him.   
  
Instead he swallows a breath and mentally counts to five.   
  
“I seriously do not understand you. He was completely nice to you all of Sunday, even though you threw tons of snide marks and insults his way.”   
  
“Well if he’s so great then why aren’t you dating him instead?”   
  
“What? Oh my God, you’re so- Louis is my boyfriend and I have no intention of changing that!” Zayn doesn’t answer, just raises his eyebrow and scowls, but they both keep eye contact.   
  
Eventually Harry gives up, sighing.  
  
  
“I don’t know if you’re having a shit week or whatever, but according to Louis, you’re actually not an asshole. And, like, if you’re going through something or whatever, that sucks, but that gives you no right to take it out on me. Or Liam.”   
  
Zayns ears are almost flat on his head, and his tail keeps slowly flicking, but he doesn’t say anything.   
  
The tension is heavy in the room though, the air feeling too thick to breathe in, so after a moment Harry gets up, grabs his phone and jacket, and quietly announces that he’s going for a walk.   
  
  
  
  
Harry hears Zayn and Louis arguing as he enters the hall their room is in when he returns. 

  
He had been gone for a little over an hour, calling Liam as he walked to help him calm down, and then sat down with a cup of tea and a biscuit at a café after.   
  
Liam had, off course, told Harry to be patient, that Louis was friends with him for a reason, reminded him that it didn’t have anything with him being gay, _he’s friends with Louis_ , or with them being human, _didn’t you say his best friend is human as well?_.   
  
  
“Christ Zayn, I don’t understand what’s gotten into you lately!” Harry raises his hand to knock on their door, doesn’t want to eavesdrop, but Zayns answer makes him halt.   
  
“How can you not be worried though? He calls Liam all the time, talks about Millie like it’s his own fucking kid, I mean, how can you be so sure he’s not cheating?”   
  
“Because I actually trust him? Because I know him?” Harry smiles fondly, glad that Louis is actually standing up for him, standing up for _them_.   
  
  
He knocks then, before Zayn starts to speak again, and it only takes a second before the door is opened.   
  
“Hi babe.” Louis says, a smile on his face, but his eyes shines with a mix of  sympathy and frustration.   
  
“Hey.” Harry says, gives Louis a small peck when he tilts his head up for it. There’s a moment of silence before Louis gives Zayn a look, and he clears his throat awkwardly.   
  
“I get a bit protective sometimes. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Harry says.   
  
  
He ‘s pretty sure Zayn doesn’t really mean his apology, but he doesn’t really mean the forgiveness either, so they leave it at that.   
  
Needless to say, the tension is still very much present when they go to bed that night.   
  
  
  
  
Wednesday is actually surprisingly nice.   
  
It seems Zayn really _did_ mean it when he said he was sorry, or at least he’s good at pretending, because he acts as if nothing ever happened.   
  
He’s still a bit shy and quiet, not acting the way he is with Louis, but he treats Harry better, smiles at him, asks him questions about his life, and in general just seems to, like, like him?   
  
It certainly makes Louis happy, seeing that the two of them get along, and when they all go for lunch, Niall included, the conversations are easy.   
  
He doesn’t know what did it, if it was him telling him off, or if perhaps Louis said something, but he doesn’t really care, it’s nice that things doesn’t feel so awkward and uncomfortable whenever Zayn is around.   
  
  
He’s still a bit at odds when it comes to Liam, and Millie, doesn’t mention them much, but neither does anyone else, and it seems to be best to leave it at that.   
  
It bugs him that Zayn seems to have so much against him, but in the end, Zayn is Louis’ friend, not his, and as long as Louis and Liam gets along, Zayn can grouch all he wants.    
  
  
  
  
Thursday marks four months since Louis and Harry started dating.   
  
It’s not a big day or anniversary or whatever, but chances are they wont be able to see each other on their sixth month one, finals and all before Christmas break, so Harry wants to celebrate this one.   
  
They were together on their first and second one, for the third one they skyped with Chinese takeaway and wine, and so Harry suggests, before they go to sleep Wednesday night, that they should go out for dinner the next day.    
  
He doesn’t mention that it’s their anniversary, doesn’t even think twice about it, because Louis has remembered all the other ones, and he immediately agrees, says he’ll take Harry to his favorite Italian restaurant in town, and kisses him goodnight.   
  
  
  
Louis has classes early the next day, so he just leaves Harry with a kiss and mumbles something that Harry doesn’t even try to understand.   
  
  
When he wakes up again, it’s to a text from Louis saying he’ll be late, some emergency meeting for his group project, but he’ll be back at five, latest, and then they’ll head straight into town for dinner.   
  
  
  
Louis arrives a quarter past five, and then kisses Harry for a good ten minutes before they leave.   
  
  
“Niall showed me this place actually.” Louis says as they step off the bus. “It’s really good, and it’s never too crowded, so it’s perfect.”   
  
“It’s not too expensive, I hope.” Harry says, just as Louis slides his fingers down Harry’s arm, wrist, palm, before lacing them with his.   
  
“Nope. You wouldn’t have to worry about it anyway, it’s my treat. Special occasion and all.” Harry smiles, squeezes his hand once.   
  
“And what occasion is that?” He asks, giggling when Louis bumps his hip into his.   
  
“First time at the worlds best Italian restaurant, off course.” Louis says it with a twinkle in his eyes though, presses a kiss to his cheek, and Harry is about to respond when Louis turns a corner and then stops.   
  
  
The owner of the restaurant, a small grey-haired, man comes out of the door the second he sees them, greeting them in Italian and beckoning them inside.   
  
“Table for two, yes?” He asks, already leading them towards a table, when someone shouts their names.   
  
Harry recognizes Niall’s voice immediately, and his stomach sinks as he turns, to find him and Zayn already seated by a table.   
  
  
Louis wouldn’t have invited them to their anniversary dinner, even if it just is a stupid, insignificant, four month one, at least not without asking Harry first, which means..   
Louis forgot.   
  
  
“Ah, you’re with them yes!” the owner says, bustling around as Louis pulls on Harry’s arm and takes a step back.  
  
“Sorry, babe, I had no idea they’d be here.” He says, and his eyes are apologetic, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
  
There are some loud noises behind him, and Harry turns to see the owner and another waiter push a table up next to Zayn and Nialls so all of them can sit together.   
  
“It’s fine.” Harry says, but Louis still bites his lip worriedly. “It’d be silly for us to not sit with them when we’re all here.”   
  
“You sure?” Harry nods, leans in and places a kiss on his cheek, lingers to press a  smile against Louis’ skin when he whispers,  
“Sorry for messing up our anniversary.”   
  
“You’re not.” Harry assures him, pulling back, and stares pointedly at Louis when he still looks unsure.   
  
“We’ll get dessert somewhere else by ourselves, yeah?” Harry nods, presses another kiss to his cheek, and then pulls him over to the table.   
  
  
  
It’s nice, eating with them, even though it’s not exactly the anniversary he had in mind.   
  
Zayns still on his best behavior, and he seems comfortable, which visibly makes everyone else relax as well.   
  
  
“Anyway, I’m going out with some guys Friday, then I have this group thing on Saturday, so I’ll be gone most of the day, and I’ll go home Saturday night, so the two of you will have the room pretty much to yourselves.” Louis smiles, first at Zayn as he says thank you, then a different, more intimate, smile for Harry as he tangles their feet together under the table.   
  
“Same rules as last time though.” Zayn adds with a glare, but it doesn’t feel as intimidating this time.   
  
“Your mum cooking Sunday?” Niall asks, adding “Can I come?” as soon as Zayn confirms.   
  
“Sure. You guys wanna come too?” He asks, looking at them.   
  
“I’m, um, I’m not really sure when Liam is picking me up, so I just gotta talk to him first.” Zayn nods, his jaw tense. His tail only flicks once, but it looks all stiff and awkward after, like he’s forcing himself not to move it.   
  
There’s a few seconds of nothing but chewing and utensils clanking against the plates, before Zayn adds, 

“He can come too. If he wants.”   
  
  
  
They end up at a McDonalds, which isn’t the most romantic place to have dessert, but Louis really wanted a sundae with hot fudge and Harry really wanted a mcflurry with m&m‘s, so.  
  
It’s noisy and a bit dirty, but they manage to enjoy themselves, feeding each other ice cream and giggling like maniacs over absolutely nothing.   
  
  
“Four months, huh.” Louis says, digging into the side of the cup to scoop up more of the fudge.   
  
“And many more to come.” Harry adds, which makes Louis smile breathtakingly as he looks up at Harry.   
  
“Cheers to that.” He says, holding up his orange plastic spoon, topped with ice cream threatening to melt over the sides, and Harry lifts his own spoon to bump it against Louis’.   
  
They stare at each other for a moment, pleased smiles on both of their faces, and Harry watches as Louis bites the corner of his lip, before he shakes his head slightly and breaks the eye contact.   
  
  
  
  
Zayn is sitting on his bed reading when they come back to the room.   
  
He barely acknowledges them, probably to caught up in what he’s reading, so Louis pulls Harry into a hug, and burrows his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck.   
  
“Remember that free blowjob you offered me?” He whispers, voice muffled against his skin.   
  
Harry glances at Zayn, making sure he’s not listening in, before he nods.   
  
“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Louis says, smirking as he pulls away from Harry and grabs clean underwear and his pajama pants.   
  
He casts a look over his shoulders as he walks into the bathroom, and Harry nods, mostly to himself, before he grabs some clothes for himself and follows.   
  
Louis is already in the shower when Harry steps into the bathroom, so he hurries out of his clothes before stepping in.   
  
  
His back is to him, arched beautifully as he tilts his face up towards the stream, his tail seems to have pearly beads that cling to each and every single strand of fur, slowly starting to weigh down as more water soaks into it.    
  
He puts his hands on Louis’ shoulders, tracing them from his neck to his arms and back, before he grabs the body soap, squirts some in his hands and repeats.   
  
Louis leans into his touch as he keeps lathering his entire back, down to his hips, and then presses his back to Harry’s chest when he reaches around him to wash his stomach and chest as well.   
  
He leans his head on Harry’s shoulder, which gives him the perfect opportunity to slowly trace kisses and small hickeys down his neck.   
  
  
Louis turns eventually, locking his arms behind Harry’s neck and kissing him.   
  
He walks backwards slowly, pulling them both under the shower and it turns into softly laughing into each others mouths, because the water makes the kiss too slippery, and their hair is tickling their noses.   
  
  
Louis stops laughing though, when Harry’s hands inch down to his arse, gripping both cheeks firmly and letting his thumb trace in between.   
  
  
He bucks his hips forward automatically, pushes Harry away, up against the wall, before crowding up on him again, kissing with intent this time.   
  
They kiss for a while, hips grinding slowly as they both get hard, before Harry pushes Louis back a bit and turns them over.   
  
He grabs the shampoo and squeezes a glob into his palm before roughly rubbing it into his own hair, and grins when he looks up at Louis to find his expression a tad confused.   
  
“Might as well do something productive.” Harry says, before sinking to his knees.   
  
“You’re such a dork.” Louis replies a bit breathless, and, predictably, his hands fly to Harry’s hair when he starts nibbling on the inside of Louis’ thighs.   
  
  
  
It’s mostly Louis just tugging his hair, but Harry doesn’t mind. Besides, aren’t you supposed to leave the shampoo in for like a couple of minutes before you rinse it out anyway?  
  
  
The water is hitting his back as he eventually takes Louis in his mouth and starts bobbing up and down, but still, with his hair being wet and Louis tossing it around, the shampoo eventually makes its way down to his eyes, forcing him to close them.  
  
It’s a shame, really, because he loves watching Louis when he blows him, all flustered and pink cheeked and lips bitten red.   
  
When the shampoo slides even further down though, to his lips, to Louis’ cock, and leaving the bitter taste of soap in his mouth, he pulls off.   
  
  
His plan is to just lean back on his heels, and rinse it out, then run his wet hand over Louis a few times to chase the soap away, but Louis seems to disagree;  
He grabs a small bottle of some kinda soap, squirting some on his fingers, and crouches down to reach behind himself.   
  
  
At first, Harry just watches Louis, a bit paralyzed to be honest, but he eventually shakes out of it, and makes sure all the soap gets out of his hair, though he never lets his eyes leave Louis.   
  
Louis is quick at prepping himself, apparently, as he stands back up only a minute or so after.   
He walks over to the shower wall again, spreading his legs and sticking his arse out a bit, palms and forearms pressed against the plastic.  
  
Harry considers it for a moment, before deciding against it, taking a hold of Louis waist to turn him around.   
  
It makes him loose his balance a bit, enough for Harry to easily grab his arse and hoist him up.   
  
Louis lets out a small squeak of surprise, making Harry huff out a laugh, but he complies, wrapping his legs around Harry’s hips, as Harry walks forward till Louis’ back hits the wall.   
  
  
“Just, a bit slow at first yeah?”   
  
Harry nods, grabbing the soap Louis had used, to slick himself up before he enters him as slowly as he manages.   
  
  
It’s difficult, what with the slick heat wrapped tight around him, but he thrusts at a slow pace, kissing Louis’ shoulders and neck and jaw and lips, until he feels Louis loosen up a bit.   
  
  
Louis finally breathes out a ‘ _yeah_ ’, encouraging Harry by rotating his lips a bit, and he’s soon slamming into him, one hand covering Louis’ mouth to silence the moans.   
  
  
He’s close already, only a few minutes in, and he drops his hand again to spread Louis further apart, the _need_ to get in deeper, faster, winning over the sensible part that says there’s only a thin wall separating them from Zayn.   
  
At some point, Louis has wrapped a hand around himself, tugging quickly, head thrown back.   
  
When Louis moans a particularly loud one, Harry resolves to covering his mouth with his lips instead, and since he’s not really capable of kissing at the moment, he lets Louis bite and lick at them, only responding every now and then.   
  
  
For some reason, maybe to make sure Harry doesn’t drop him, Louis wraps his tail around Harry’s waist when he comes, wet fur clinging to his back, and the spike of arousal that runs through Harry drives him over the edge, head dropping to Louis’ shoulder as he comes inside him.   
  
  
  
Eventually, their breath evens out a bit and their legs stops shaking, and they manage to actually _shower_ ,  washing themselves quickly.   
  
  
Once their hair and Louis’ tail are blown dry, they stumble out of the bathroom, right over to the bed, and it’s not till they’ve made themselves comfortable, sleep setting heavily in their bones, that Zayn mumbles ‘ _couldn’t wait one fucking day_.’   
  


  
  
  
  
Liam arrives at two on Sunday, after sending at least ten messages asking if Harry really was sure that Zayn _actually_ wanted him there.   
  
They wait ten minutes for Niall to come over, and then they all get into Liam’s car to drive to Zayns house.   
  
  
It smells deliciously like dinner when Zayn greets them at the door an hour and a half later.   
  
He hugs Niall and Louis, and smiles politely at Liam and Harry, before leading them inside.   
  
  
The house is huge, basically a mansion, with big, open rooms and tall ceilings.   
  
  
They’re led down a hall first, paintings and pictures littered on the walls, and down into a kitchen where two girls - well a woman and a girl - are making dinner.   
  
They turn as soon as they enter though, both of them wiping their hands on kitchen towels as they walk over and greet them, introducing themselves as Zayns mum and older sister,  and looking curiously at the car seat Millie is still sitting in.    
  
  
The rest of the tour around the ground floor goes quickly, and they’re shown into the living room last, which is joined with the dining room where the table is set for dinner.  
  
Zayn doesn’t show them around upstairs, just says it’s a lot of bedrooms and his dads office and ‘stuff’ as they walk past the stairs.   
  
  
As soon as they enter the living room, Zayns mum calls out a ‘dinners ready!’, barely even raising her voice above a normal level, which makes Harry wonder if they’re the only ones there.   
  
It takes approximately twenty seconds before there’s the sound of feet running down the stairs though, and Harry rolls his eyes at himself as he remembers that Zayn is from a full blood hybrid family, and yelling really isn’t necessary at all.   
  
  
  
Zayn has two more sisters, these two younger, and they’re all just as elegant and gorgeous as him.   
  
His dad, as well, has the elegant arch in his back and the effortless way to balance most of his weight on his toes, and it _does_ look a bit weird, considering that he’s a rather well-built, stern looking. businessman.    
  
It’s not abnormal, but hybrids, as a breed, are a bit scrawnier than humans, and so even thought they can have the most amazing lean muscles, they’re usually not as broad shouldered and ..bulky as Zayns dad is.    
  
  
  
The girls are very well behaved, elbows off the table and sitting with their back straight, always saying ‘please’ and ‘thank you’, but the family is surprisingly warm and welcoming, although a bit posh.   
  
  
His parents asks him and Liam questions and seem genuinely interested in the answers, smiling and laughing at all the right places without it seeming fake.   
  
  
  
“So, Liam, how come you moved to a mixed town then?” Mr. Malik asks, and they all look up curiously.   
  
“I didn’t feel like I belonged in a human town, nor in my family.” He answers eyes at his plate as he tries to stab some peas.   
  
“Ah, I see. Well, it’s brave, I’d say.  Not many people break away from their family and home, unless it’s for a greater love.”   
  
“What made you guys move then?” Liam asks, successfully getting the focus away from himself.   
  
“Oh, we wanted a change of scenery, didn’t we darling? A bit tired of the ways around our old town, so filled with hate for you humans. We’ve both always been intrigued with them, but we didn’t really dare to mention it, not even to each other, for years.”   
  
“We saw this documentary,” Mrs. Malik cuts in, “and it was about four teenagers, two hybrids and two humans living in the wrong towns, and how horrible things were, and we just decided not to be a part of that society anymore.   
We packed up and left a few weeks later. Zayn was seven, he hated us for forcing him to leave his friends behind.”   
  
“But you’ve forgiven us now though, haven’t you?” Zayn rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile splayed on his lips.   
  
“It was a bit of a ruckus when we left though, both our families were descended from the founding fathers of our town, so you can imagine.. Oh well, we don’t regret it at all, even if it meant breaking ties with most of our families.”   
  
  
“Did you know much about the mixed towns when you left? In human towns they’re displayed as very poor and dirty, I was surprised to see how nice they actually are.”   
  
“Oh, yes! We thought we were moving to the ghetto, what with the way they portray these cities.”   
  
“I didn’t know we had a bad reputation.” Harry says baffled. Mrs. Malik smiles softly at him.   
  
“It’s to stop adventurous kids from moving to these places, don’t want to water out the social hierarchy and whatnot.”     
  
  
  
“I remember when Zayn brought me home the first time, you were all just staring at me.” Niall says, laughing, which make everyone else laugh as well, as they explain how they’d never seen a human before, and it was so fascinating to see one running around in their house.   
  
  
They talk about that for a while, Mrs. Malik sating how she tried to subtly study Niall’s ears cause they were so odd, and Niall saying it really wasn’t subtle at all, when Millie starts whimpering where she’s lying on a soft blanket on the floor.   
  
Liam excuses himself to go pick her up, bringing a bottle as well so he can feed her at the table.   
  
“How old is she?” Mrs. Malik asks, tilting her head towards Millie.   
  
“Eleven weeks now, she‘s growing so quickly.” Millie smiles around her bottle at that, which makes Liam grin back at her.   
  
  
“Why did you decide to adopt? If I understood correctly you are a single parent?”   
  
“Yeah. I, well I kinda wanted to start my own family, but I also just wanted to help someone. I know how horrible humans can be, and I just.. I have the time and the money, and I wanted the company and family, I guess.”   
  
  
“Why not adopt more then?” Zayn says, which is pretty much the first time he’s spoken since they sat down at the table, and Harry’s stomach sinks, because he really thought Zayn had gotten over this.  “Start a orphanage or something? Helping on-” He cuts himself off abruptly, eyes on the table.   
  
Harry looks at him, puzzled, seeing his ears slowly flatten down, and the entire table falls quiet.   
  
Zayns sisters have momentarily stopped eaten, looking a bit embarrassed and when he looks over at Louis, he is pressing his lips together in a thin line, eyes downcast, though he seems more amused than the rest of them.   
  
The only ones not looking down are Niall; who’s still eating as if nothing is off, Liam; who’s looking just as baffled as Harry, and Zayns parents who are both looking at Zayn, and it’s only when Harry _really_ looks at them, that he sees their lips move wordlessly, and understands that they are talking in a voice too low for his ears to pick up, but loud enough for the hybrids.   
  
  
Liam must have picked up this as well, as he tries his best not to look uncomfortable while he keeps feeding Millie, and then Mr. Malik clears his throat, and Zayn apologizes to the table in general, and they all go back to eating as if nothing happened.   
  
  
The rest of the dinner is pretty much uneventful, just easy chattering and storytelling as they all seem to have decided to drop the more sensitive subjects.   
  
Zayn remains quiet, picking at his food and generally looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.   
  
  
They move from the table and in to the couches in the living room to have coffee and dessert, and while Zayns mum and sisters are in the kitchen getting things ready, and his dad has excused himself to take a phone call, Liam turns to Harry and says;  
  
“Um, we’re baptizing Millie next Sunday. Your mum and grandma agreed to host a small get together after, with some food and cake. You still wanted to be her godfather, right?”   
  
“Yeah, course.” Harry says, a little surprised that Liam has already arranged it all with his family.   
  
“You’re invited too, Louis. And um..” He looks awkwardly at Niall and Zayn, obviously not really sure whether or not he should invite them, Niall because they just met, and Zayn because, well.   
  
“We’ll come.” Zayn says, which takes them all a bit by surprise, but Liam nods and smiles at Zayn, even though Zayn isn’t really looking at him, and then they all just sit there quietly and wait for the dessert to be served.   
  
  
  


  
  
The next week is extremely busy, school wise, for Harry.  
  
It seems that all his teachers decided that they need to catch up for the week they had off, thus resulting in twice the amount of schoolwork when they get back, and Harry literally doesn’t have time for anything but homework and work.   
  
Though he manages to squeeze in a few phone calls with Louis.  
  
  
Liam and Millie joins them for dinner on Thursday, making sure that things are set for Sunday, which they are, and then Liam takes a nap on his bed, while Harry writes yet another paper, and his mum watches Millie.  
  
  
Harry works the weekend as well, which is unfortunate since the boys are coming on Saturday, but his mum is home and has promised to entertain them though.  
  
All three are staying at his house, Louis in his room and Niall and Zayn sharing the guest room.   
  
Liam _had_ mentioned that he has bedrooms available in his own house, but that would be uncomfortable for all parts, so.   
  
  
Besides, Liam is having a couple of guests over as well, apparently his two best friends from home, who had practically invited themselves, calling his phone multiple times a day till he finally answered, and then announcing they were coming for a visit.   
  
Liam says it’ll be fine, he’s known them his whole life, and they’re probably just more open then he thought they were, but it’s obvious that he’s extremely nervous about it.   
  
Honestly, Harry kinda wishes he could stay with Liam for the weekend himself.   
  
  
  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Harry asks, probably for the fifth time, as he’s walking to work Friday afternoon.   
  
“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Like I said, I’ve known them since I was like five, so.”   
  
“When are they coming then?”   
  
“Saturday night. And they’re leaving again Sunday.” Liam says, and Harry sighs.   
  
“Okay, just, you know if anything happens, you just come over to us, yeah?” He’s still at odds about it, it doesn’t feel right, not to mention the fact that Liam has cut ties with everything and everyone from his old life, and surly, if they really were such good friends, he would’ve kept in touch with them?   
  
“Yeah, I know, stop worrying so much.”   
  
They hang up shortly after, Liam reassuring him that it will be fine, and Harry decides not to think about it.   
  
It doesn’t really work.   
  
  
  


  
When he comes home Saturday the boys are already there, making food with his mum in the kitchen.   
Louis is cutting vegetables and Zayn is setting the table while Niall and his mum are by the stove.   
  
  
Louis is already walking towards him when he enters the kitchen, and he kisses him softly, then hugs him tightly, before telling him to shower before dinner.   
  
Harry repeats with a ‘yes sir!’ before smiling at Niall and Zayn, and heads upstairs.   
  
  
Dinner is pleasant, even Zayn talks and laugh along, and when his mum goes to bed, she kisses Harry and Louis’ cheeks and tell them that _those boys are welcome to stay whenever._  
  
  
It’s not so pleasant, however, when they’ve all gone to bed, and Louis pulls his mouth of Harry’s cock to stifle a giggle in his hand, before he says a soft _sorry Zayn_ , leaving Harry flustered and blushing for several reasons.   
  
  
  
  
Liam’s friends doesn’t turn up until Sunday, walking through the doors of the church after they’ve been closed and the priest has started talking.   
  
“Sorry, got lost!” They announce loudly, walking up the floor and sitting down at the row behind Harry.  
  
He’s pretty sure he doesn’t like them.   
  
  
  
They prove him right, as they keep chattering throughout the entire ceremony, ignoring everyone who shushes them.   
  
There are two other babies being baptized, a human boy and another hybrid girl, and the priest talk a bit in general about the act of baptizing, before he calls the first family, Human mum and hybrid dad, up to  baptize their daughter.   
  
One of Liam’s friends sneers out a ‘ _freaks_.’    
  
  
  
Millie is last, and when they call out for parents and godparents, it’s only the three of them who walks up, and it feels like everyone is staring.   
  
The priest talks about Millie and God and faith, and then he says ’ _I now baptize you, Millie Josephine Payne, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit_.’ as he pours some water over her head with his hand, and Liam’s friend snorts, which honestly pisses Harry off.   
  
  
They’re given a bible as a gift from the church, which Harry accepts, and then they head back to their seats as the priest tells everyone to turn to page 247 in the hymnal.   
  
  
  
After, when everyone is chattering and gathering their stuff, Liam hands Harry Millie, as he puts the gift in the diaper bag and takes out her jacket, mittens and baby bonnet.   
  
  
Liam’s friends walk over to their group, exclaiming ‘ _Payno_!’ obnoxiously loud and punching his arm.   
  
“Hey guys.” He says quietly, putting on a smile that doesn’t look quite right.   
  
  
They stare at the rest of them, jaw tightening when they look at Louis and Zayn, the latter glaring obviously back, before their gazes land on Millie.   
  
  
“So. A kid huh? Who did you knock up then? And why isn’t she here?” He eyes the holes on Millie’s head, at which point zayn grabs the bonnet from Liam and tucks it over her head, carefully tying it under her chin.   
  
“Did you knock up him?” He asks, pointing to Zayn, and then turning to his other friend. “Can guys like him get pregnant?”   
  
“I dunno, wouldn’t surprise me.” The friend answers, a clear look of disgust on his face as he eyes Zayn up and down.   
  
Zayns ears are lying flat on his head at this point, and Harry’s pretty sure he can feel the wind of his tail flickering, even with Louis standing between them, but he remains quiet.   
  
  
“She’s adopted.” Liam says, putting on her mittens and jacket.   
  
“Well at least you tried to fix her.” Is what they answer, and zayn takes a step forward, but it goes seemingly unnoticed by the two of them.   
  
“Josephine though Liam? Seriously? That’s pathetic.” Liam cringes, but doesn’t answer, just shoulders the bag and motions for everyone to head towards the cars.   
  
  
  
It doesn’t get any better once they get to his house.   
  
  
They drove separate cars, thankfully, but so did Liam and Harry, so he didn’t get to ask him about it.   
  
While Liam was setting Millie in her seat, Zayn had just walked over and sat down in the front seat of his car, and Niall had shrugged and followed, which meant Louis and Harry had to drive with his mum and grandma, while Liam’s friends drives their own car.   
  
  
  
“Zayn kinda argued with Liam the whole drive.” Niall says as he walks up to them once they’re parked.   
  
“They argued? About what? Liam’s friends?”   
  
“ _They_ didn’t argue, Liam just sat there without saying a word, while Zayn told him how horrible his friends are, and that he shouldn’t allow those kinda people around Millie.”   
  
They all turn to look over at them, Liam taking Millie out while Zayn leans against the car, still talking.   
  
“He’s telling Liam to send them away.” Louis says, ears perked as he listens in. “And Liam’s telling him it isn’t that easy. Zayn says it is. Liam sighs.” Liam’s friends walks over then, so the conversation stops at that.   
  
  
  
Once inside, they all gather in the living room.   
  
There’s a small buffet, just some sandwiches and salads and a pasta dish, but there’s not a lot of people there so.   
  
Liam’s friends are the first to grab some food, and then they sit down on one of the sofas.   
  
A couple of minutes later, when one of Liam’s neighbors, an old hybrid woman, sits down next to them, they both get up and sit on some wooden chairs instead.   
  
Thankfully, she doesn’t seem to understand why.   
  
  
  
  
Liam hands Millie to Harry’s mum when it’s time to open presents, and everyone gathers around him to see.   
  
  
She gets a few story books, a silver jewelry box and a golden heart necklace from the people Liam has invited that Harry doesn’t know.   
  
Niall has gotten her a silver bracelet,  Zayn a bonnet and a winter hat with sewn on hybrid ears, Zayn has a gift from his parents as well; a children’s set of silverware, all three pieces engraved with her name and a small princess crown.   
Louis and Harry got her a silver money bank and a christmas dress and Harry’s mum got her a wall clock where the numbers are replaced by picture frames in which you can put pictures of her from 1 to 12 months.   
  
  
The last gift is the one his friend bought him, it’s obviously a book, and when Liam unwraps it, the title says; 1001 reasons why hybrids need to be eradicated.   
  
Zayn yanks the book out of Liam’s hands and throws it in the garbage.   
  
  
  
They keep mostly silent after that actually, eating their food in a secluded corner, and glaring harshly at the hybrids present.   
  
At one point, Harry makes the ‘mistake’ of kissing Louis, and gets a half-eaten cupcake thrown at his head, but other than that they stay by themselves, patiently waiting for people to leave.   
  
  
  
When Liam’s neighbors and church friends have left, they start packing away the food.   
  
Harry’s mum told Liam he could have all the leftovers he wanted, which he gratefully accepted, so he goes into the kitchen to pick out some food, and his friends follow shortly after.   
  
The rest of them remain quiet in the living room, while Zayn and Louis’ ears perks up, and Harry really feels like he should scold them for it, but he’s too curious to pass up the opportunity.   
  
  
  
“They’re telling him they’re really disappointed in him.” Louis says quietly.   
  
“That everyone back home is.” Zayn adds, before they both go quiet for a moment. “Fucking-”   
  
“They’re trying to get him to go back with them.” Louis says, cutting Zayn off. “That his family is willing to forgive him, if he apologizes.. Apparently, _he’s_ not willing to forgive _them_.” Everyone turns to look at Harry questioningly, but he just shrugs, not knowing more than they do.   
  
  
“They say he should just leave the girl behind, and stop it with his hero complex.” Harry can’t help but look at Zayn at that, both of them clearly remembering that Zayn said the exact same thing not too long ago.   
  
Zayn turns his head towards the kitchen again, and then scoffs loudly.   
  
“Right, since he protested against leaving her, they suggests maybe if he gets her surgeries to look human and contact lenses, then they wont tell anyone, and he can still come home once she‘s _fixed_.”  
  
  
Harry jumps when there’s a bang next to him.   
He finds that his grandma has sat down a plate of cupcakes so hard they’re all over the table, and she strides towards the kitchen.   
  
“Ma, wait!” He says catching up and stepping in front of her. “I think Liam has to stand up for himself.” He says, and though she still looks furious, she nods and turns to start picking up the scattered muffins.   
  
  
  
“They’re giving him an ultimatum; his family or us freaks.” Harry holds his breath, looking over at where Millie is sleeping soundly in her playpen.   
  
“He says he has a new family now.”  Louis says softly, and it’s followed by the front door slamming, making Millie wake with a cry.   
  
  
  
Harry starts walking over to her, but Zayn is quicker, scooping her up in his arms and letting her cry against his chest as he rocks her and makes soothing noises.  
  
  
  
  
There’s a few minutes before Liam walks out from the kitchen.   
  
  
He’s clearly upset, his cheeks are red, and his eyes puffy, and he sniffles a bit, but he doesn’t say anything, just starts gathering up food and taking it back to the kitchen.   
  
  
The rest of them all look at each other, trying to figure out what to do, how to react, but they all just kinda remain static as Liam bustles around.   
  
Once he’s done carrying everything out, he walks over to Zayn and gently takes Millie from him, kissing the edge of the hole where her ear should be, before settling down on the couch with her.   
  
  
There’s a moment of uncomfortable silence, before Harry’s mum clears her throat.   
  
“Did you pack away the food you wanted?” She asks Liam, her voice sounding way too loud in the otherwise quiet room.   
  
“Yeah, thank you.” Liam says with a small smile.   
  
“Alright, well, I’ll drive ma home then.” She says, and his grandma nods, starting to say her goodbye’s.   
  
  
She goes over to Liam last, picking Millie of his lap and giving her kisses on both cheeks.   
  
“Goodbye my beautiful girl.” She says softly, getting a smile in return. She hands Millie to Louis, who looks a bit panicked, and then she gives Liam a long hug.   
  
“You’ll always be family to us.” She says, barely loud enough for the rest of them to hear, and they all pretend not to see the single tear that runs down Liam’s cheek as she kisses his forehead.   
  
  
  
The silence returns once his mum and grandma has left.   
  
Harry doesn’t know what to say, if Liam wants everyone to ignore it, or if he wants to talk about it or maybe talk about something else entirely, and since he’s the one who knows Liam the best, he guesses the others don’t know where to start either.   
  
  
He lets his eyes fall on Louis instead, who still has Millie on his lap, holding her for the very first time.   
  
He looks uncomfortable, not knowing what to do, even though Harry knows he has loads of experience with children.    
  
For now though, she seems content to just lie in Louis’ arms and stare at him.   
  
  
When she suddenly kicks her arms and legs out, Louis startles and his tail move from where it’s lying against his side and up to where it’s in her vision.   
She stares at it, transfixed, and Louis stares at _her_ , his tail just standing still in the air.  
  
When she tries to reach for it, Louis moves it a bit, just let the end flick in front of her, and she lets out a delighted squeal that makes everyone in the room laugh.   
  
  
It’s only then that Louis realizes that they’re all looking at him, and he blushes a deep red, teeth digging into the corner of his lip, before he looks down at her again.   
  
He has a tiny fond smile on his face as he brings his tail a few inches closer, and flicks it again.   
  
She keeps trying to get it, her hands uncoordinated, not even close to it, and in the midst of their game, Louis looks up and catches Harry’s eye, holding his gaze for a moment before his smile stretches a bit wider.   
  
  
It’s at that point, off course, that Millie actually manages to get a hold of some fur, and yanks, making Louis gasp and pulls his tail away, which in return makes her wail.   
  
“That hurt. Ouchie.” Louis chides, but his smile shines through the stern face he‘s trying to put on, and his voice is soft.    
  
  
“She’s probably hungry.” Liam says when Millie starts sobbing for real, so Harry offers to go heat up a bottle, and gives Liam her bag so he can change her diaper while he waits.   
  
  
  
Once Millie has stopped sobbing, happily drinking her bottle, the room falls silent yet again.   
Harry’s about to ask the boys when they’re leaving, when Liam speaks up instead.   
  
“You know, when I left, I knew I cut all ties with my family.” He mumbles, followed by a small sniff. “But still, like, being told my family has disowned me, that everyone I’ve ever known thinks I’m a disgrace..” He trails off, wiping his finger under his nose once, and then clears his throat.   
  
“It sucks.” Niall fills in, and Liam smiles a sad smile.   
  
“Yeah, it does.”   
  
  
“You’re better off though..” Harry says, and Liam nods.   
  
“I am, I know. It’s just ..a bit of a slap to the face, yeah?” They all murmur a yeah back, and Liam shrugs. “But I’ve got everything I need.” He concludes, stroking the back of his hand down Millie’s cheek.   
  
  
  
There’s a moment of silence before Liam takes a big breath and clears his throat.   
  
“I was an only child, my parents couldn’t get anymore, at least that’s what they said when I asked them for a brother or sister.   
And then, one day, when I was eleven, they sit me down and tell me a miracle has happened, and imma be a big brother.” He smiles, but again. it seems more sad than anything else.   
  
“I was so excited.” He continues. “I made lists of everything I wanted to do with them and teach them and I suggested names, and yeah.   
I remember seeing my mums belly grow and touch it, feel him kick against my hand..” He clears his throat as he slips the empty bottle out of Millie’s mouth and leans her up against his shoulder, patting her back.   
  
  
“I came along with them to the hospital, the night she gave birth, waited outside in the hall with my aunt, and I remember dad coming out, crying, and I thought something was wrong, like he’d died or something.   
Dad hugged my aunt and whispered something to her, and she sighed and seemed really sympathetic, and I didn’t understand why.” Liam rubs his hand over his face, taking a deep breath.   
  
  
“He was a hybrid,” He says, “and my parents were devastated.   
My mum refused to breast feed him, and they looked uncomfortable holding him, looked at him like he was an alien.    
  
I didn’t really understand why they were upset, they told me he was healthy, but that he was of a different race, which was why he had the ears and a tail. And I remember telling them it was so cool, and that I wish I was like that as well, and they-   
I remember my dad crouched down, looked me straight in the eye and said ‘Liam, don’t you ever say something like that again. It’s sick and it’s wrong.’” Millie lets out a loud burp at that, and he lays her down on her back in his lap.   
  
  
“I was the one who took care of him, fed him, changed him.. They kept me home from school so I could watch him, cause they couldn’t bare to. And I wasn’t allowed to take him outside because they didn‘t want anyone to see him.   
They refused to buy hybrid clothes and diapers, they had bought everything human already, so I had to cut holes for his tail on everything he used.   
And when three days had passed, and they still hadn’t named him, I asked if I could, and they said sure.   
  
I named him Joseph, but they never used it, just called him the kid.”   
  
  
“Millie Josephine.” Harry says, and the corner of Liam’s lip turns upward just a teeny tiny bit, before it drops again and he nods.   
  
  
“When I got home from school, the fifth day, my parents where giving him a bath together. I watched from the doorway, feeling so happy that they finally started to accept him, like real parents.   
  
And then my dad took a deep breath and-” Liam chokes a little, clears his throat, but when he continues his voice sounds broken “-he pushed his head underwater, both my parents watching silently as Joseph struggled as best he could before his arms and legs just ..stopped moving.” Liam’s crying now, not even bothering wiping at his tears, just holding Millie tighter.  
  
  
Harry’s seconds from crying himself, eyes stinging with it, and by the sniffing and throat-clearing that’s going on around the room, he’s fairly certain he’s not the only one.   
  
  
“They told the police he drowned by accident.” Liam says, huffing out an sarcastic laugh, “As if that’s even possible. The only way for that to happen was if they left him unattended, which would’ve been irresponsible, and therefore still homicide.   
But the police just gave their condolences and took his body and left. Case closed.”    
  
  
Harry gazes over at Zayn and Louis, both of them with tense jaws, flat ears and flickering tales, though Zayn looks the most angry out of the two of them.   
  
  
“They knew I saw, heard me run away crying out loud. I stayed in my room while they dealt with the police, and then after, my mum came up with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. She sat on my bed and stroked her fingers through my hair and told me she was sorry but this was the only way, _mummy and daddy tried to love him, we really did, but it just wasn’t possible. He wasn’t meant to live, Liam._ ” A few drops of tears have landed on Millie’s dress, causing the fabric to darken, so Liam shifts her a bit as he rubs at his tears with his wrist.   
  
“We have a family grave, but no one in my family wanted him there, so they cremated him. God knows what they did with his ashes.” He sniffs, before wiping away the last few tears, and then walks his fingers up Millie’s leg and ending at her belly, tickling her till she lets out a squeal.    
   
  
“So that’s why you came here then.” Niall concludes, and Liam nods.   
  
  
“Yeah, escaped as soon as I could. My parents are quite rich, so I asked for some of my inheritance in advantage, said I wanted to invest in some big project, and once the money were transmitted I took off.”   
  
“Do they know where you are?”   
  
“Well, I guess they do now, seeing as my friends found me. But I doubt they’d ever contact me, so it doesn’t really matter.” He sighs, looking up and letting his gaze fleet over all of them. “I’m fine, really, it’s just been a long day.”   
  
  
  
  
Louis, Zayn and Niall have to leave eventually, but they all part with hugs and ‘ _see you soon_ ‘s, even Zayn and Liam.   
  
  


Liam helps them clean up while Millie takes a nap, saying he doesn’t mind at all, but it’s obvious that he’s tired from the long day.   
  
  
“You know, I can watch Millie tonight and tomorrow for you, if you want.” Harry’s mum suggests casually, while folding a tablecloth.   
Liam  looks at her with some kind of a mix between gobsmacked and awestruck.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Off course, I don‘t have work tomorrow, it would be boring to just sit here by myself anyway.” she says, before she carefully adds; “Besides, you look like you could need a good nights sleep.”   
  
“I really could.” Liam agrees, sighing, “Um, I’m gonna need to get some clothes and diapers, and food. Oh, and her travel bed as well.” Harry’s mum nods.   
  
“I’ll watch her while you get it.” She says, “Why don’t you go with him, Harry?”   
  
  
  
“Liam, it’s one night.” Harry says, chuckling, as Liam throws a fifth outfit into the overnight bag.   
  
“Yeah, but something could happen, she could poop all over her clothes or-” He cuts himself off, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’ve never been without her for this long.” He says. “I just wanna be prepared.”   
  
“It’s gonna be fine, mum managed to not kill me during the years so..” Liam laughs, pulling out a drawer and grabbing two pajamas and three pairs of socks, avoiding Harry’s eyes as he casually puts them in the bag as well.    
  
  
  
“Oh, I didn’t know she’d be moving in.” Liam blushes at Harry’s mums comment, while Harry cackles.   
  
“I just like to be prepared.” He mutters, setting down the stroller and play mat, the overnight bag still hanging off his shoulder.   
  
Harry sets down a bag of toys, before carrying the bed up to the guest room.   
  
When he comes back down, Liam is in the middle of explaining the routines to Harry’s mum, while she presses her lips together and nods as seriously as she can when he tells her to remember to _change her diaper right before bed, or else she may pee through it_.    
  
  
“We’ll be fine love,” She says, stroking his upper arm. “You wanna stay till she goes to bed?” Liam smiles gratefully.   
  
“Yes please.”   
  
“But I’m throwing you out the second she’s in bed, Liam.” She warns, and though they all laugh, Harry’s pretty sure she actually means it.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

The next few weeks are confusing.   
  
Harry talks to Louis, almost every day even, but he seems distant.   
  
When they text, he’s like his normal sweet self, always adding smileys and the kisses at the end, but when they call or skype he’s quiet and seems tired.   
  
Harry always tries to bring him out of it, make him smile, but the funny stories and bad jokes only get small smiles and huffs of breaths, and even that ceases after a while.   
  
  
He tries to ask Louis what’s wrong as well, but he doesn’t answer, just shrugs and claims to be tired or stressed or have a lot on his mind and a lot to do, and eventually Harry grows tired of the vague answers, and stops asking.   
  
  
  
  
Four weeks in, it’s late November, and they haven’t called each other in six days.   
  
It’s easier this way, to pretend that they’re happy, that _Louis_ is happy, when he doesn’t have to listen to his melancholy voice or see his worn face.   
  
  
  
He spends more time with Liam and Millie, it helps him take his mind of things, not to mention that he really enjoys being around them both.   
  
He stays over a lot, helps take care of Millie, gets up with her before school on Thursdays, and before work on the Saturdays he works, and he doesn’t mind one bit.   
  
  
Her personality is starting to grow, at the ripe age of four months, and Harry loves to watch the way she’s become so observant, drinking in everything and everyone around her.   
  
  
  
There’s no doubt that Liam is his best friend, and thus, Liam gets to hear Harry complain about his relationship a lot.   
  
He doesn’t seem to mind though, always tells Harry to be patient and give Louis some time to breathe, that all of this is just as hard for Louis as it is for him, and Harry always listens.   
  
  
  
  
Harry is watching a  movie with Liam, the two of them curled up on opposite ends of his couch, when Louis texts him.   
  
‘ _come skype me xx_ ’ is all it says, which is a bit weird really, cause it’s Friday and he knows Louis is going out with the boys.   
  
“I’ll be right back.” He says to Liam anyway, adding “Louis.” before going up the stairs to what he now refers to as _his_ guestroom.   
  
  
It takes a few minutes for his computer to turn on, but once it’s finally up and running and he logs onto his skype, Louis calls within a second.   
  
  
He’s a bit nervous as he answers the call, not having skyped with Lou in a week and a half, but he swallows the lump down and runs his sweaty palms over his thighs.   
  
“That’s not your room.” is Louis’ greeting, and Harry rolls his eyes, though a small smile forces its way over his lips.   
  
“No, I’m at Liam’s, you know that.” Louis’ head tilts slightly to the left as he stares at Harry. “We’re driving up to the farmers market tomorrow? Mum was supposed to tag along, but she had to take an extra shift at work.”   
  
“Right!” Louis says, grabbing a bottle of beer and taking a few mouthfuls, while Zayn runs by in just his underwear in the background.   
  
  
“So, what’s up?” Harry asks after a moments silence.   
  
“What, can’t a guy just skype his boyfriend because he misses him?” Harry would’ve smiled at that, had Louis not had such a snark to his voice.   
  
“Well, it hasn’t really happened a lot lately.” He says, while Zayn says something in the background, and Louis arches his eyebrows once. “What?”  
  
“Nothing.” Louis replies, and Harry literally has to bite his tongue.   
  
  
This _is_ a thing that is happening a lot lately, Zayn butting in with snide quiet comments to Louis, that Harry can’t hear, only see or hear Louis’ response to.    
  
It annoys him, but he usually lets it past, trying to stay on Zayns good side.   
  
  
However, a few minutes later with at least three more cases of Zayn mumbling something and Louis muttering in response, Harry’s had enough.   
  
  
“You know Zayn,” He says, raising his voice, “if you wanna join our conversation, you might as well speak up.”   
  
  
Zayns head snaps up from where he’s ruffling up his tail with whatever product, and he fixes Harry with a glare.  
  
“Babe, don’t talk to my friend like that.” Louis says, which, _what_?!   
  
“Seriously? You’re defending him? Yet you don’t say a word when he bitches on about me!”   
  
“He doesn’t _bitch_ about you!”   
  
“You don’t even hear what I say!”  Zayn defenses.  
  
“No but it’s _obviously_ compliments.” Harry says, trying not to sound too sarcastic. Louis starts to say something, but Zayn cuts him off.   
  
  
“ _All I’m saying_ , is that you seem extremely comfortable over there, playing house with Liam.”   
  
“And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”   
  
Zayn mutters something, and Louis rolls his eyes as a response to that, and if Harry was in the same room as them he’d probably punch them both.   
  
  
“I didn’t quite catch that.” He says in a sugary sweet voice, and it only fuels his anger when none of them responds.    
  
  
“So what’s the real reason you’re calling then Lou?” Harry asks finally, when it seems neither of them is willing to let him in on their conversation. “To make sure I’m behaving?”   
  
“Well, can you blame him? Moving on from one sad broken boy to another.”   
  
“Zayn.” Louis warns, turning, but Zayn just shakes his head at him.   
  
“We’ve talked about this Lou.”   
  
  
  
“I’d love to be a part of these conversations about me.” Harry throws in, which make them both look back at him.   
  
“Well, Harry, you seem to have a bit of a thing for lost boys. First Louis, and now that he’s feeling better about himself and all that, you’ve found Liam.”   
  
“Liam is my _friend_.”  
  
“So was Louis. Until he wasn’t.”   
  
“That’s different!”   
  
“Guys-” Louis pleads, but this time Harry is the one who cuts him off.   
  
“You know what _I_ think Zayn? I think you’re jealous-”  
  
“I’ve fucked four girls in the past two weeks!”   
  
“-you’re jealous because Louis is _my_ boyfriend, and you want him all to yourself.”   
  
“Well you’re wrong! I’m going to Niall’s, meet me there.” Zayn grabs Louis’ beer and  slams the door on his way out.   
  
  
Harry is still fuming, but Louis just sighs, resigned.   
  
“He’s straight Harry.” He says quietly. “He’s not trying to take me from you, and even if he was, I’m not his to take.”   
  
“Yeah, well, there’s nothing between me and Liam either, even if he does like boys. He’s my best friend, and Millie is my goddaughter, and I love them both.   
I’m not gonna stop seeing them.”   
  
“I know.” Louis’ phone starts ringing, and he sighs again. “I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?”   
  
“Maybe.” Harry says, and they look at each other for another few seconds, before Louis nods briefly and signs off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

The trip up to the farmers market is not much fun.   
  
They leave a good two hours after Millie has woken up, so it fits with a nap, hoping she’ll sleep all the way up there, but she spends the first 35 minutes crying at the top of her lungs.   
  
  
When she’s fallen asleep, after they’ve drowned her out with the radio, Liam finally notices that Harry’s sulking, and turns down the volume to ask him what’s wrong, which leads to a long conversation of what feels like nothing but repetition.    
  
  
“I get that he’s having a lot on his mind, or whatever, but that still doesn’t give him any right to, like, accuse me of stuff!” Harry says, for probably the fourth time.   
  
“But you have to try and see things from his point of view as well.”   
  
“I am trying! But like, what have I ever done or said that makes him think I’m cheating? Am I not allowed to have friends?”   
  
“You know that’s not-”   
  
“He thinks we’re fucking.”   
  
“Harry..” Liam says softly, and Harry sighs.   
  
“I just wish he trusted me.”   
  
“Just because you trust someone doesn’t mean you can’t be insecure about things.” Liam says, because Liam always points out the obvious when it’s needed.   
  
  
“I don’t think Zayns helping the situation much either.” Harry points out, and Liam makes what sounds like a sound of agreement.   
  
“Now, that’s one person I can’t wrap my head around.” he says.   
  
“According to Lou and Niall he’s usually nice and funny, and, like, they say he’s always protective of his friends, but not even Niall knows why he’s so moody with us, and he’s known him practically his whole life.” Liam shrugs and shakes his head a bit.   
  
  
“I think maybe he likes Louis?” Harry mumbles after a moments silence.   
  
“Isn’t he straight though?”   
  
“Yeah, they say so. But like, people change, maybe he just didn’t realize he likes guys until he met Louis?”   
  
“You know Louis would never cheat.” Liam says softly, and Harry swallows around the lump in his throat that comes out of nowhere. “He’s not even attracted to hybrids.”   
  
“Everyone’s attracted to Zayn.” Harry says with a snort, and Liam chuckles. “Even though he acts like a jerk half of the time, he’s still bloody gorgeous.”   
  
“Love triumphs attraction though.” Liam argues, but eventually turns up the volume of the radio again to fill the silence Harry gives in return.   
  
  
  
  
When they arrive at the farmers market, it’s snowing; big, wet flakes that immediately melts in their hair and on their clothes, or disappears the second they hit the ground.   
  
They quickly find a café stand and order some coffee and warm pastries, and spend the first 45 minutes sitting there, while they wait for better weather, before they go exploring.   
  
They’re not really looking for anything special, so they drift slowly from booth till booth, tasting all the different food samples, and buying a few of those who are particularly good.  
  
  
  
It’s a human town, but no one bats an eye at the three of them.   
  
Millie looks every bit human with a thick pink hat tied under her chin.  
  
The only giveaway of her being anything but human are her pupils, but no one is gonna get close enough to notice them anyway.   
  
  
It’s not that he likes that she’s looking human, but he doesn’t want her to get any negative attention, even if she doesn’t quite understand it yet.   
  
He can tell that Liam is uncomfortable as well, by how his smile is fake when people are polite to him, and how he seems constantly jittery.   
  
  
“I feel like such a hypocrite.” He mumbles after they’ve stepped away from a booth selling ecological porridge for infants. “This is everything I ran away from and despise, and now I’m hiding my daughters hybrid features so I can fit in with them.”   
  
“First off, she’s wearing a hat because it’s cold outside, it would be irresponsible to let her freeze just to prove a point. Second, she doesn’t have any visible features besides her eyes, so you don’t really have a choice.”   
  
Liam sighs as he crouches down in front of Millie’s stroller to check on her.    
  
“And, Liam, even if you did hide her features from them, it wouldn’t be to fit in, it would be to shield her from a lot of hate she doesn’t deserve.   
I wouldn’t want her to ever experience the things Louis has been through, not even for a few minutes.”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right., just feels a bit weird.” he says, standing back up. “Are you gonna talk to him today?”   
  
Harry sighs, stopping at a booth selling jam.   
  
“I dunno.” He says truthfully, doesn’t really know what to say to him. Besides, he’s pretty curious to see if Louis will contact _him_ first.   
  
  
  
They don’t really fight, is the thing.   
  
Sure they have arguments, and they disagree and they have days where they just don’t really talk, but that’s different.   
  
This.. this is-   
  
It’s difficult, because Louis obviously doesn’t trust him.   
  
Because he thinks Harry’d actually cheat on him.  
  
Because, apparently, he thinks Harry only wants him because he pities him, that he just wants to mend the broken boy, and then find someone else to fix.   
  
  
  
And like, how do they go from there then?   
  
Because it seems the more confident Louis gets, the more he pulls away from Harry, the more he listen to Zayns fucked up encouragements, whatever _they_ include, and like-  
  
  
Harry’s not sure he can be with Louis when he’s still friends with Zayn, is the thing, and he can’t very well demand that Louis drops his best friend.    
  
He can’t ask Louis to do something for him that he himself wouldn’t do for Louis.  
  
  
You’d think that Louis getting more confident would transfer into him being more confident in their relationship as well.   
  
He never accused Harry of being unfaithful before he started school, _before he moved in with Zayn_ , which is why Harry can’t help but assume he’s the one planting these ideas in Louis’ mind.   
  
  
Obviously, he knows that Louis has always been somewhat insecure about them.   
  
Even though he’s never voiced any direct concern, it’s been apparent in certain things he’s said, and especially in how he reacts whenever the subject of their future is brought up.    
  
  
But still, he should know by now that Harry is in this for the long run.   
  
Harry just wishes he could say the same about Louis.   
  
  
  
He sighs, picking up a jar of peach and apricot jam, turning it in his hand a couple of times, before he hands it to the girl at the stand.   
  
“That’ll be 2.50.” She says, holding up a small paper bag with a questioning look, and Harry nods.   
  
“I’ll take two then.” He says as he gives her a fiver.  
  
It’s Louis’ favorite after all.    
  
  
  
  
Harry finds some homemade soap, cinnamon scented,  that he buys for his mum, and other than that he just buys some food and candy that he liked.   
  
Liam, on the other hand, buys _a lot_ of food, a wooden toy for Millie, and a woolen scarf as a Christmas gift for Harry’s mum, and they head back for the car a couple of hours later, when it starts to rain.   
  
  
  
They have a quiet night, eating home cooked food with all the fresh delicious ingredients they got at the market, and watch a movie.   
  
  
He doesn’t hear from Louis all day, doesn’t contact him either, but Zayn tags him in a picture on facebook captioned ’ _the best way to avoid a hangover is to never stop drinking_ ’, around noon, beer in hand and a huge grin, so.   
  
  
He contemplates sending a good night text, like they do every single night, but he’s not really sure what rules apply when you’re having a fallout like this, so he settles against it,  figures Louis can send one first.   
  
He doesn’t.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry can’t believe it’s actually morning when his alarm goes off.   
  
It feels like he’s slept ten minutes and his eyelids are too heavy to open, so he blindly fumbles for his phone on the nightstand.   
  
It’s not till the phone is in his hand that he realizes that it’s actually his ringtone, and he opens one eye halfway so he can blurrily make out the green ‘answer’ button, his screen way to bright in the dark room. 

“Hello?” He mumbles as he falls back down on his pillow, eyes pleasantly closed again.   
  
  
There’s a lot of background noise, but no ones talking, and Harry waits another few seconds before he tries again.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Harry, baby!” Louis yells excitedly, making Harry wince and pull his phone away from his ear. He holds it there till he can’t hear more screaming and then puts it back to his ear again.   
Louis is talking to someone else, background noise blending in too much for him to hear what he actually says, and Harry is close to just hanging up, when Louis’ voice returns.    
  
“Okay, okay!” Louis says loudly, obviously putting his mouth to the phone again, and Harry waits another moment before he speaks.   
  
“Lou?”   
  
“Harry! Hi! I gotta go!” He rambles, before yelling ‘Yeah, I’m coming!’ pretty much tearing Harry’s eardrum. “Just wanted to tell you I kissed Zayn and it wasn’t disgusting, but I gotta go now, love you, bye!”   
  
The line goes dead before Harry can even think of conjuring up an answer.  
  
  
Harry blindly puts his phone back on the nightstand, trying to focus on keeping his breaths even.   
  
  
He can’t think about this now, he needs to sleep. Sleep sleep sleep sleep.   
  
Talk to Louis tomorrow.   
  
Deal with Louis cheating, _fuck_ , in the morning.   
  
  
He wants to call Louis up, yell, ask, cry, but Louis probably wont even hear his phone, wont care that he just fucking broke Harry’s heart in the middle of the night and- no.   
_No_.   
  
Tomorrow.   
  
  
Harry turns, trying to bury his face in the pillow, chanting _sleep_ over and over in his head, ignores the way his eyes are burning with tears.  
  
He sounded really happy about it as well.   
_Shit_.   
  
He just needs to breathe. Breathe and sleep.    
  
  
It’s minutes later, as he drifts off again, that his brain finally registers the _‘love you_ ’.   
  
  
  
  
Next thing, he’s awoken by Liam  knocking on his door.   
  
Liam has a habit of doing this, once the breakfast is ready, and he’s been up with Millie long enough to get bored.   
  
He’ll knock on Harry’s door a couple of times, and then wait till Harry replies, or softly call his name, so Harry grunts, burying his face into his pillow and groans out that he’s awake.   
  
  
He sighs as loudly as he possibly can when the knocking doesn’t cease, and forces his eyes open.   
  
He’s extremely surprised to see that it’s still very much dark.   
  
At least it explains why he feels dead.   
Maybe he woke Liam with the phone call?   
  
  
“Liam?” He calls out, looking towards the door where an inch of light spills in from the hall, undisturbed by any shadow.   
  
  
The knocking gets louder, and it’s now accompanied by some yelling, which is definitely coming from outside.   
  
He wants nothing more than to curl up in bed again, because, _christ_ , he’s tired, but Liam and Millie are still sleeping, and he doesn’t want them, especially Millie, to wake up in the middle of the night.   
  
  
He stumbles out of bed and down the stairs, inwardly cursing the drunk fucktards that have decided to make a ruckus outside the house.     
  
  
He’s prepared to yell at them, threaten to call the police; whatever it takes to get them to leave, when he flings the door open.   
  


  
He’s not, however, prepared to see Louis and Zayn standing there.   
  


  
“Baaaaabe!” Louis screams, more like squeals actually, and jumps into Harry’s arms.   
  
“Um.” Harry responds, holding on to Louis as best he can without falling, as Louis leans all his bodyweight on him and kisses sloppily at his neck. “Millie’s sleeping.”   
  
“Where’s Liam?” Zayn asks, “Why are you awake? Are you fucking?” His voice is still loud and Harry shushes him as he closes the door behind him.   
  
“They’re _both_ asleep. And I’m awake because two drunk teenage boys were knocking on my door..”   
  
“Who?” Louis demands, before he answers himself with “Oh, us!” and starts giggling.   
  
“What are you doing here?”   
  
“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Louis counters with a pout, and Harry rolls his eyes.   
  
There might be a fond smile involved as well.   
  
  
It drops when he remembers that Louis kissed Zayn.   
  
  
“Babyy.” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s face and staring into his eyes.   
  
“I’m always happy to see you.” Harry answers, because it’s still true.   
  
  
It makes Louis beam, while Zayn fake gags, then stops abruptly and wrinkles his nose.   
  
“That was a bad idea.” He informs them.   
  
  
“But seriously though, what are you guys doing here? How did you even get here?”   
  
“Zayn paid for the cab so we could come see you! Liam too! Where’s Liam?”   
  
“He’s sleeping. Millie as well, yeah? So if I let you come inside you need to promise to be silent.” Louis nods eagerly in agreement, and Zayn just looks at him, but he guesses that’s as good as it’s gonna get, so he opens the door and beckons them inside.   
  
  
They’re not silent.   
  
  
The first thing Louis does is stumbling over some shoes, and in the process, crashing into the drawer which hits against the wall.  
  
Harry grabs his hips, to steady him, and Louis immediately pushes back against his crotch.   
  
“Oh my god, Louis!” Zayn says loudly, and Harry lets go of Louis with one hand, to slam it over Zayns mouth.   
  
  
They stand like that, listening for Millie’s cries, which thankfully doesn’t come, until Liam comes stumbling down the stairs, rubbing his eye.   
  
“What the hell is going on?” He mumbles, voice rough and deep.   
  
“Liam!” Louis exclaims, and Harry switches his hand from Zayns to Louis’ mouth.   
  
“Millie is still sleeping.” He reminds him. Louis mumbles out an apology.   
  
  
Liam buries his face in his hands.   
  
“What’s going on?” He mumbles. Louis licks Harry’s palm, making him immediately move his hand.   
  
“I missed my boy a lot, and I think I made him upset.” Louis says, and turns to face Harry.   
He, somewhat clumsily, circles his arms around Harry’s neck.  “I only kissed Zayn to check out a theory.” He says, looking straight into Harry’s eyes.   
  
“Okay?”  
  
“I used to be disgusted by the idea of kissing a hybrid, and I’m not anymore!”   
  
“That doesn’t really make it okay though..” Harry says, making Louis pout.   
  
  
He’s not really upset with Louis, to be honest, but more so with Zayn, for taking advantage of the boy he’s obviously chasing after.   
Even though Louis’ intentions were somewhat pure, he can’t say the same for Zayn.   
  
But he’s not gonna start _that_ discussion with said boy within hearing distance.   
  
  
“I’m sorry. I love you lots and lots. Oh! And Zayn has something to tell Liam!” He says, moving his arms to grip around Harry’s waist instead, and pushing his face into the crook of his neck.   
  
Harry looks over at Liam, who looks right back at him, eyebrows raised.   
  
  
“You’re stupid.” Zayn says.   
  
Liam and Harry both sigh.   
Louis giggles.   
  
  
Harry’s about to ask Zayn if he really paid for a cab to drive him all the way here, just so he could insult Liam. _Again_.   
  
Zayn continues before he get’s the chance to.   
  
  
“You’re so fucking _stupid_ with your, your, troll-like stomp! And you’re stupid ears! And your annoying, like, I-adopted-a-hybrid-daughter-cause-I’m-a-good-person…-ess!”   
  
“Um.” Liam says, taking a step back. Zayn follows.   
  
  
Louis is still giggling against Harry’s neck, only interrupted by a few _‘I love you_ ’s.   
  
Harry might be dreaming.   
  
  
“And, like, like, you’re so annoying, do you know that?! You come here with you’re stupid, giant smile, and your, like, kind shit, and you just, you just!” He breathes out a deep, frustrated breath, and the tip of his tail is flicking slightly.   
  
  
He doesn’t seem very annoyed though, is the thing.   
  
Harry is torn between feeling like he should break them apart and like he should leave them alone to have a private moment.   
  
  
Liam keeps sending him looks, like he doesn’t quite know what to do either.   
  
  
He has backed into a wall by now, and Zayn has followed every step he has taken, standing only a couple of feet away from him.   
  
“I’ve never even been attracted to a boy! And certainly not a fucking human!” Zayn says, and yeah, there’s no way Harry’s missing out on this.   
  
“And then you just waltz in with your stupid pretty eyes and just, like, you can’t just do that Liam!”   
  
“I, um- sorry?” Zayn growls.   
  
“Just, just, like, just, fuck you!” Zayn says, and then he launches himself on Liam in what can only be described as a rather painful-looking kiss.  
  
  
Liam closes his eyes on instinct, it seems, and he kisses back for a few seconds, before he apparently comes to his senses and gently pushes Zayn back.  
  
Zayn takes the opportunity to start kissing down Liam’s jaw.  
  
  
“Actually, scratch that, fuck _me_.” It’s probably supposed to be a whisper, but Zayns kinda really drunk, so.   
  
“Okay, we need to get you to  bed.” Liam reasons, and Zayn nods happily, still clinging to him.   
  
He looks to Harry, for help probably, but Harry has a handful with his own drunk boy, who’s been sucking a mark on his neck for the past few minutes.   
  
  
“We should get to bed too, babe.” Harry suggests, placing his hands on Louis’ hips to make him step back. Louis agrees easily, twining his fingers with Harry’s and dragging him into the house, before remembering that he doesn’t really know where the rooms are.   
  
  
Harry leads them up the stairs, and when he hears the sound of the front door being locked and then the lights switch off, he turns back to see Liam behind him, carrying Zayn.   
  
It’s quite funny, actually, because Zayn has his legs wrapped around Liam’s hips, and Liam is trying his best to not touch his arse, hands placed on Zayns thighs instead, while _Zayn_ is trying his best to grind up towards him.   
  
  
Harry hides his chuckles out of sympathy for Liam, who’s face has a expression crossed between confused and scared.  
  
Louis, on the other hand, catcalls loudly as Zayn tries his best to kiss Liam’s lips, obviously getting more and more frustrated as Liam turns his head every time.   
  
  
  
Harry leads him into his bedroom, and Louis immediately climbs onto the bed.   
  
“Come here.” He mumbles, and Harry smiles a bit, leaning over the bed to kiss Louis’ pouting lips. “No, proper.” Louis whines, but Harry shakes his head.   
  
“I’m gonna go get you some water, so you wont feel absolutely awful in the morning.” He says. “Do you want anything else?”   
  
“Another kiss.” Harry rolls his eyes, but happily obliges, pulling away before Louis get’s too eager. “And maybe something salty. Crisps. Or crackers perhaps.”   
  
  
  
  
When he gets down to the living room  Liam is by the couch, stuffing a duvet into it’s case. He looks up at Harry for a second, before getting back to work.   
  
“Everything okay?” He asks, and Harry nods, saying he’s just getting water for Lou.   
  
“How’s Zayn?”   
  
“Sleeping.” Liam says accompanied by an eye roll. “He wanted me to stay, but I told him no, and then he demanded to at least get a good night kiss.” Liam chuckles, slightly shaking his head. “Fell asleep pretty much the second our lips met.”   
  
  
“I’m sorry about all of this.” Harry says with a sigh.   
  
“No, don’t be. Not your fault anyway.  
 I wonder how Zayn’ll act in the morning though..”   
  
“Mh.”   
  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Liam concludes, giving the duvet a couple of shakes before sitting down on the couch. “Good night Harry, see you in the morning.”   
  
“Yeah, sleep tight. Wake me up as soon as you need me?”   
  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
  
  
  
  
When Harry get’s back to the bedroom, glass of water and a small pack of crisps in hand, Louis is lying all soft and curled up under the duvet.   
  
“Louis” Harry says gently, dragging the ’i’ a bit, and Louis’ lips curl into a soft smile,  ruining his act of being asleep. “Come on Lou, gotta drink some water.”   
  
He reluctantly sits up, but he drinks all the water in one go, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once he‘s done.   
  
“Brought you some crisps as well.” Harry says shaking the bag.   
  
“Don’t want them.” Louis says sleepily, so Harry puts them on the nightstand and gets into the bed, enjoying how Louis immediately curls towards his body.  
  
  
He starts combing his fingers through Louis’ hair, feeling the tiredness setting into him and making his body heavy.   
  
It’s been a long night after all.   
  
  
“Hey, Harry?” Louis mumbles minutes after Harry thought he’d fallen asleep. “You didn’t say it back.”   
The words are muffled against Harry’s chest, followed by a slight press of lips, and before Harry’s brain has the time to catch up, Louis whispers “I love you.”  
  
He stops carding his fingers through Louis’ hair for just a second, but picks it right up when he feels Louis’ body tense slightly.   
  
He can’t help the tiny, fond smile that curls over his lips, so he leans down to kiss Louis hair, just to the side of his left ear, and he bites back a giggle when it flutters at the contact.   
  
“I love you too.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so ovbiously i'm not gonna leave this story at that, aka, there will be a fourth part! 
> 
> If you have questions or suggestions for things you'd like to happen in the next part, feel free to hit me up at fondlelarry.tumblr.com (:
> 
> Kudos and comments are, as always, highly appreciated!!


End file.
